This Christmas
by BooksyBelle
Summary: Christmas time is here and apparently so is Cupid. Follow Bella and Edward as they find out how special falling in love can be during the most wonderful time of the year!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for checking out this little story. With the Holidays upon us, I wanted to do a cute fluffy story. No angst. The updates will probably be slow so I apologize in advance.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

 _December 5_

The hustle of Christmas shoppers fill my ears as I make my way through the mall. A few bags hangs off my arms swinging around my hips. Charlie was fairly easy to shop for. Anything fishing related would work. Renee was tougher. Her tastes constantly were changing, there was no way for me to keep up. Nevertheless I found her a few things.

With my head low I hurry to get out of everyone's way. This place is like my personal hell; shopping, crowds... did I mention shopping? The only plus was Kenny G blaring through the speakers.

A sudden impact had me falling backwards. I land on my back with my bags scattered around me. "Ow." I groan.

"I'm sorry." Next thing I know I'm being lifted back on my feet. "Here let me help you." A deep smooth voice says. He leans down and grabs my bags.

"Uh thanks." I know I'm flushed red with embarrassment.

"No problem. I'm sorry I ran into you, I wasn't paying attention." He apologizes again. I look up from bags and catch my breath a little. His face is very close to mine but I couldn't bring myself to care. He's devastatingly handsome. He must realizes how close he is to me because he clears his throat and steps back a little.

I take a deep breath to steady myself. "I'm sure it was my fault. I have a tendency to fall down a lot." I try to laugh but I sound breathless.

He chuckles and shoves his hands into pockets. "Well this time I'll take the blame." He smiles crookedly.

I can't help grinning a little. "My hero." I tease.

He's quiet a second and when I look at him he's watching me rather intensely. "I'm Edward, by the way." He holds his hand out.

"Bella." I put my hand in his but instead of shaking it, he just stands there holding it.

I start to get nervous and giggle. "Well I guess I better get going?" It came out more of a question. God so embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, right. Maybe I'll run into you another time." Edward jokes dropping my hand.

I nod and wave then start to head black the way I just came from. I stop and feel my face blush again, then turn back around and start towards the doors. He's barely containing his laughter. "I was going this way." I point towards the door.

He nods biting his lip to keep quiet. "Bye."

"Bye." I say half way turning back towards him as I walk away.

When I'm out the doors, I let out a big breath. I want to hit myself. So stupid. Now I'll probably never see him again. I stop and contemplate going back and finding him but then that seemed too desperate so I just head to my truck. Once I'm inside with the heater blasting, I check my phone.

Two missed calls from Alice.

I glance at the time at the top of my phone and realize I'm late for dinner. I throw my truck in reverse and check behind me before pulling out. Alice is going to kill me. I'm suppose to meet her for dinner to meet her new boyfriend Jasper.

I arrive ten minutes late. The place is packed so I'm hoping they haven't been seated yet.

Luck seems to finally be on my side as I look around and spot them sitting on a bench a little ways from the podium. Instead of going straight to them I go to bathroom to get a look at myself. Alice would never forgive me if I was late and met Jasper looking like a hot mess.

Thankfully I only look a little wind blown. I pull my pony tail tight for good measure, adjust my scarf and smooth my red sweater over my pretty new reindeer leggings. A swipe of lip gloss to help my lips look less dry, and I go fine them again.

When I walked up to them, Alice has her head in the crux of his neck smiling, and he's saying something to her so low I can't hear it. Whatever it was she must have liked it because she kisses is neck.

"Hi Alice." I try to sound cheerful.

She looks at me smiling but I can see her eyes glowing with frustration. "Hey Bella. I'm glad you could finally make it." Real subtle.

I hug her and rapidly whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I had a little incident at the mall that slowed me down." I pull back and she's looking less tense. "At least you aren't seated yet."

"Yeah that's true. You're forgiven." She beaming again. I'm glad she doesn't hold a grudge. "Besides Jasper's friend are late as well."

"Both actually." Jasper pipes in. "Hello Bella, its nice to finally meet you."

I smile over at him. "Lovely to meet you as well."

"Come sit down." Alice pulls me beside her. I sit and cross one leg over the other trying to get comfortable.

"Jasper man!" A head is bobbing through the crowd making his way over to us and Jasper gets up shaking his hand and giving him a one armed hug. His back is turned from us but Alice seems to know him.

"Hey Riley." Alice says. Riley turns around and catches her in a hug pecking her on the cheek. His eyes dart to me.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Bella." I go to shake his hand.

"Riley." He flashes a dimpled grin.

The beeper in Jasper's hand goes off, and I jump up.

"What about your other friend?" Alice asks Jasper.

"He'll get here." Jasper ushers us to the podium and we are escorted to our table. Riley sits beside me, and Jasper and Alice sit beside each other in front me. There's one chair on the other side of me empty.

"Can I get you all started on drinks?" The waiter asks.

Jasper and Riley order a beer, and Alice and I a red wine. When the waiter leaves the conversation starts to flow effortlessly.

I like Jasper. He seems to balance Alice out well and he's easy on the eyes. She did good. And Riley is comfortable to be around. I can tell he's laying on the charm. It might would have worked too if I hadn't ran into my mystery guy at the mall. When I look into Riley's crystal blue eyes, I only want to see his emerald green ones. His messy blonde hair is adorable but I long for Edward's coppery mess of hair. Even when I close me eyes I still can see him inches from my face. I've never been so immediately attracted to someone before.

"Hey man, what took so long?" Jasper asks with a hint of southern drawl.

"I got held up at the mall." No way. It couldn't be.

Jasper smirks. "Did you at least get me a gift?" Before Edward can answer, I slowly turn to look behind me, barely containing my face splitting grin. He politely looks down at me and then does a double take.

"Bella?" Shock and then amusement dances across his face.

"Honestly Edward, are you stalking me now?" I giggle.

He rolls his eyes but he's laughing. "I could ask you the same thing."

I bite my lip to keep from smiling so wide my face would hurt. "Small world huh?"

His eyes grow a shade darker. "It would seem so."


	2. Chapter 2

**I got this chapter out quicker than I anticipated. Yay! I also would like to point out that this story isn't beta'd so I apologize for some mistakes that I'm sure will be there.**

 **Anyway, on to the story. R &R please! Enjoy! **

It feels like I've been staring into his eyes for hours when Alice's voice breaks me out of the spell. "Hold on, you two know each other?" Alice asks.

Edward takes his seat beside me and we both laugh. "Well he's what slowed me down at the mall." I told her.

"Talking about me already?" He says smugly.

I ignore him. "He attacked me."

I can see him shaking his head in my peripheral laughing. "She's being dramatic."

The waiter suddenly appears to take his drink order but when he's gone, I face him arching my eyebrow. "I'm the victim and you're calling me dramatic?"

He leans closer to me. "If I recall you're the one who said you fall down a lot, so how did I attack you?"

"Hey! You said you'd take the blame. Some hero you are." I grab the menu ignoring him again. The table is quiet and when I look up everyone is staring at us. My face flushes red again. I've always blushed a lot but tonight seems to be a record. Thankfully the waiter appears to take out order.

The food comes and I don't remember what I asked for but it consists of chicken and mushrooms. I like it a lot.

Between Jasper and Edwards playful bickering and Riley's cheesy jokes, Alice and I are nearly in tears from laughing so much. It feels like I've known them all my whole life. It's so easy just being here with them.

At some point it becomes very hard to keep my eyes on everyone around the table especially when I keep feeling his eyes on me. It's like a magnet between us begging me to look at him every second that I can.

When it's time for dessert, everyone orders something so I decide to order the New York cheesecake.

Edward gets the hot fudge sundae, and when the waiter sits down the huge plate in front of him he immediately takes a large bite. He actually moans a little while he chews. I feel my checks inflame once again but this time my breathing speeds up as well. I instinctively lick my lips. He looks up and catches me staring at him.

"What?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Nothing, sorry." I take a bite of my own dessert mentally begging my cheeks to return to normal. I feel like they're going to permanently stay red.

"You want a bite?" My heard jerks up and he's leaning close holding out his spoon. The same spoon that's been in his mouth. I nod yes keeping my eyes on him. He brings the spoon to my mouth before I can reach for it. He's going to feed it to me.

My heart beats rapidly in my chest.

He pauses a few inches from my mouth so I lean forward the rest of the way but he pulls it back. I try one more time but he pulls it back again. He's teasing me.

I huff and sit back pouting. "That's not nice."

He chuckles but let's me take the bite this time. It's delicious. I think I actually moan as well. Apparently I did because he's staring at me with dark eyes and a devilish smirk. A throat clears and I lean back in my chair looking around at Alice. She is eyeing us with a small grin playing on her lips.

"I'm going to go to the restroom to freshen up before we leave. Bella want to join me?" She asks pleasantly, but it's not really a question.

"Sure." I scoot back and follow her.

Not even two steps inside the restroom, she whirls around and puts her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I play innocent.

"Don't even. I just watched Edward feed you cake like we were in some kind of steamy romance movie where you're laying on a bear skinned rug in front of fireplace after making love."

I bust out laughing at her wild description. "Alice, seriously you've been waching too many movies. He fed me a bite of cake. Don't make it more than it is."

She's shaking her head grinning. "No you don't be ridiculous. He likes you."

I grin with a little bit of hope swelling inside of me. "We don't even know each other." I try to downplay.

She gently grabs me by the shoulders. "Ever heard of love at first sight?"

I scoff. "Okay, I'm done talking about this now." I shrug out of her grasp and go to the mirror fiddling with my scarf.

"I'm not saying you're in love. I'm just saying it happens so why would it be a crazy idea for you two to like one another?" Alice asks.

I sigh. "It's not that crazy I guess." I pull on my ponytail to tighten it out of habit. Thankfully Alice doesn't say anymore. When we return I see my meal has already been paid for. I know exactly who to blame. I shrug on my peacoat and go out to where Riley and Edward are standing outside the restaurant waiting on us.

Walking over to him, I cross my arms.

He looks at me and his eyes are tight, but he's smiling. We stare at each other to see who will break first.

I do.

"Can I talk to you please? Alone?" I ask. He nods and we walk a few feet away from Riley.

"Look before you start, I only paid to make up for the mall incident." His voice is ringing with sincerity. I want to put up a fight but what's done is done. I can try to be grateful I suppose.

"Well thank you. But next time at least tell me first."

He smirks. "So we're going out again?"

I smile. "Of course. I'm sure Jasper and Alice will want all of us to go out again."

"Ha ha. I'm serious." He grabs my hand and plays with my fingers. My heart leaps. "I'd like to go out again. Alone." He stresses the last part.

I allow him to continue playing with my fingers–because honestly it feels really good– while I think about it. I pull my hand away and look at him with a straight face. "You can take me to see a movie and we'll go from there." I walk away from him towards Alice, Jasper, and Riley.

"Now?" He yells. I look over my shoulder laughing. He shakes his head and catches up with me.

As I approach I hear Alice say, "Jasper and I are going to head back to my apartment."

Riley nods. "I'm meeting some friends. We are going to a party." He adds. "You want to go?" He asks me. It feels like more than a friendly invite, and I don't really like parties much so I decline. Not mention I can feel Edward very close behind me staring holes into the back of my head.

He shrugs. "I figured. Couldn't hurt to try though." He winks. Saying his goodbyes, he strolls down the sidewalk to the parking lot.

Jasper and Alice say their goodbyes as well and just like that, Edward and I are alone.

He nudges me with his shoulder. "Movie?" He looks hopeful.

I bite my lip and nod. "Sounds good." He smiles widely and grabs my arm tucking it into his and takes off towards the parking lot. I get flutters in my stomach.

He starts to pull me the opposite way of my truck and I tug on his arm. "Wait my truck is that way."

He starts to walk ahead anyway. "Would it bother you to ride with me?" Maybe it's because I was raised by a cop but I'm still trying to be cautious. I know Jasper has known him a long time and I trust that, but I only met Jasper as well. But then I look up at him. He's smiling nervously and I smile back. I know I'm safe. I don't understand it, but I know it.

"I suppose not." I say.

He leans into me wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I promise to bring you back to your truck." He's teasing but I can tell by his eyes he's also serious.

Nodding, I tuck myself more into his side and wrap an arm around him. "If we die I'm going to kill you."

"I promise I won't do more than twenty over the speed limit."

I try to hide the laughter bubbling inside of me. "Oh did you know my father is the Chief of Police in Forks." He pales a little and I throw my head back laughing all the way to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since** **it's** **Thanksgiving and I'm feeling generous, I'm posting another chapter. All of your reviews were wonderful, and I loved all of them!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Reading!**

 _December 6_

A pounding on the door wakes me up out of my sleep... okay it actually makes me jump out of the bed and land on my butt. "Isabella Marie, open this door!" Alice yells.

I groan.

"I'm coming!" I unlock the door to my little apartment–that happens to be in the same building as Alice's–and throw the door open. "What?" I snap.

"Don't be such a bear. I brought coffee and lemon pound cake. Oh and look the cups are red with the cutest snowflakes on it!" She shows me as she brushes by and jumps onto my couch.

I have to admit it's cute. Definitely brightens up my morning. Christmas has always been my favorite time of the year. Since the apartment is so tiny, I only had room for a small tree in the corner by the window. It's decorated with beautiful red and gold ornaments and a perfect little star on top.

Shutting my door, I find Alice cozied into the couch sipping her drink. I shuffle my feet lazily to the couch and drop down beside her.

"You know there's a reason it's called pound cake. It adds pounds." I say dryly. Alice pinches my arm and grimaces.

"I know and you could use some." I stick my tongue out and she does the same. Snatching the cake from her, I open the package. My mouth is already watering with anticipation.

She takes a sip of her drink then turns on the couch to face me. Her smile is mildly psychotic so naturally I ignore her since I probably don't want to know anyway. After a few bites in, I look over at her and she's still smiling so I continue to eat my cake.

"Tell me!" She demands kicking my in the leg.

"Ow, Jesus. My skin bruises easily you know." I take a sip of my drink. Yum, vanilla latte. After a few more sips, I look at her and sigh. "Tell you what?"

"You know what." She narrows her eyes at me.

And just because I love playing with her, I frown. "Look I don't know what you're talking about so if you want to know, you're going to have to ask me."

"Bel-la!" She whines.

"Okay! God you're annoying." I mutter.

"I'm persistent there's a difference."

I pat her head. "Okay, sure."

She quirks an eyebrow and gives me her serous face. "What happened after we left?"

I sigh. "After you all left we went to see a movie."

She smiles clapping her hands. "And then what?"

I lean in real close and whisper. "And then he took me back to my truck and I came home!" I mockingly clap my hands.

"You're such a brat." She pouts.

"Alright I'm sorry. But you should have known better than to try to get conversation out of me before nine a.m. "

She pokes her lip out and full on pouts. "Details. I need details:"

I roll my eyes but then I grin. "So, we went to go see a movie–if was awful by the way– and then we went back to the parking lot of the restaurant and just sat and talked."

"How sweet. Did he kiss you?"

I bite the inside of my lip hoping to conceal my disappointment. "No he didn't."

"Are you serious?" She asks appalled.

I nod. "But he did get my number. He said he'd call me today."

She nods absentmindedly. "That's good. So he's definitely still interested."

I'm nervous to ask but I have to. "So you don't think it was one of those I'll call you but then he doesn't type of thing?"

"No I honestly don't. He doesn't strike me as that type of guy." I let out a breath I've been holding. She's right he doesn't. He's too sweet to be that guy.

We finish our breakfast and then Alice leaves to meet Jasper. I have the weekend off so I plan on staying in my pjs and doing nothing. Unless a certain green eyed man calls me.

* * *

I'm truly pathetic. I should feel embarrassed at how I'm acting but I'm not. The whole day every time the phone rings I jump on it hoping it's him. So far Charlie has called, Renee has called, Alice called, even my co-worker Angela called me... but he has not called.

I'm sitting on my couch worrying my lower lip watching the Twelve Dates of Christmas on Netflix when my phone rings. I don't even try to hope I just pick up my phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It's him!

"Hey." I try to sound casual.

"Hey, it's Edward." Like I couldn't tell. "I hope you aren't busy."

I look down at my sweatpants and old t-shirt, wrappers of candy laid around me. "No I'm not busy." I say flinging a wrapper off of me onto the couch.

"Good. So I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight?" I pull the phone away from my ear and check the time.

Four-thirty.

"Well what time were you thinking?" I hope I don't sound too excited.

"How about seven?"

"Okay." I say softly and give him my address.

"Okay." He sounds relieved. "So...have you missed me?" He teases. I can practically hear his eye brows wagging.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. At seven. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" I hang up on his chuckle.

I have two and half hours to make myself... I look down at my sweatpants again...anything better than this. First things first, shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I'm freshly showered and feeling better. With a towel wrapped my head and the other around my body, I stand in front of my closet loathing everything I own. Grumbling I pick up my phone and call the one person I dread asking for help.

"You rang? She sings.

"I need help."

"What kind of help?"

I shuffle from leg to leg and sigh. "Clothing help." I mumble.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that." She's so irritating.

"I said I need help picking out clothes.. for my date." I hear a squeal and then she hangs up. Not even five minutes later, she busting into my room.

"Okay let's see what we've got to work with here." Alice is all business flinging all my clothes onto the bed. Muttering "nope won't work", or "why do you own this?"

After ten minutes, I move to sit on my bed still wrapped in my towel waiting on her to find something.

"I've got it!" She has a plum colored tight sweater dress in her hand smiling with triumph. "Wear this with your black knee high boots. Oh and that long black coat."

"Isn't that a little dressy?"

Alice gives me the stink eye. "It's impossible to be too dressy. Everyone else is simply underdressed."

I roll my eyes at her dramatics but give her a hug and thank her for helping me.

"Anytime. Now put this on and we'll work on your hair."

By six forty five, I'm dressed and ready to go.

"You look hot." Alice grins clapping her hands.

I look at myself in the mirror for the tenth time. She's right, I do look pretty hot. The dress is just short enough to show a tiny bit of skin in between the dress and the boots. My hair is flowing in soft curls down my back and over my shoulder. Thankfully she kept the make-up simple. Natural eye shadow, a little liner, some mascara and a swipe of lip gloss.

I'm clean up pretty good.

Shrugging on my coat, I grab my purse and phone when the doorbell rings. Alice appears in the door a few seconds later.

"It's him. He's in the living room waiting." She disappears. I glance in the mirror one last time before walking out and shutting the door behind me.

 **I know Edward wasn't in much of this chapter, but he promises to make up for it next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a little bit longer of chapter than I intended but I just couldn't find the right place to stop. Ready for the date?**

 **R &R! Enjoy!**

The Volvo speeds quietly along street lights. A few flashes of headlights passes by us occasionally but for the most part the road is quiet. Soft music croons in the background while his fingers brush across the back of hand bringing my thoughts back to early this evening

 _My eyes travel around the living room finding him relaxed back into the couch while Alice is talking a mile a minute. When I hear the words double date, I decide it's time to interrupt. I clear my throat and Edward quickly gets up from the couch and turns facing me. His eyes slowly roam over my body. He lingers a little where some of my thigh is showing below the dress. I shift my legs nervously and his head snaps up to mine._

 _His eyes are dark."You look gorgeous."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _I glance around him to say goodbye to Alice but she's already gone. I'm a little shocked but thankful for the privacy._

 _"You ready to go?" I ask him. He shakes his head and slowly stalks towards me. My breath catches in throat as he gets closer. When he finally gets to me he leans down skimming his nose over mine gently. His hands cup my face. "I can't wait." And with that he closes the little distance between us and softly touches his lips to mine. Once. Twice. He finally presses harder and sucks my lower lip into his mouth. My hands come up into his hair and my body instinctually curves itself into his. He tilts his head to get better access and fully kisses my lips swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. Without hesitation, I open my mouth to him and his tongue slides in. I moan loudly. Suddenly he pulls back a little to peck my lips a few more times._

 _He drops his forehead to mine still cupping my face. "You're entirely far too tempting."_

 _I try to control my breathing before I speak. "And you're a tease."_

 _He pulls back a little. "How am I tease?"_

 _"Because I was just getting started." I whine._

 _He chuckles huskily. "I promise we'll have plenty of time later tonight. But right now we need to get going." I nod as he guides me out of the door. After locking up my apartment, he grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with me._

 _It feels completely right._

"Bella?" His voice is low and soft.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

I bite my lip feeling the blush across my cheeks. "The kiss back at my apartment." I look at him and he's smiling crookedly. He brings my hand up to his mouth and kisses the back of it twice.

We talk about anything and everything. Our favorite movies, shows and songs. He tells a few stories from his childhood and some really funny ones about him and Jasper. I tell him about some of my accidents and show him the scars.

"Charlie threatened to make me the sister to bubble boy once. Of course I had to look up bubble boy after that since I had no idea what he was talking about."

He smirks. "You never saw bubble boy?"

"No, Renee wasn't much of a movie watcher when I was growing up."

"You're parents are divorced?"

"Yep. Since I was two."

"So you lived with your mom?"

"Until I was fifteen. Then that last summer I went to visit Charlie, he got hurt. I decided that he needed me and moved to Forks." I laugh a little. "I hated it at first. So much cold and rain. I missed the sun. Now when I visit my mom in Phoenix the heat is suffocating." He laughs with me. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your parents together?"

"Oh, yeah they've been together since they were in college. My dad, Carlisle, he went to Dartmouth. That's where he met my mother, Esme."

I nod soaking up as much information as he'll give me. He tells me the story of how they met and how sickeningly in love they still are.

He has a sister, Rosalie who is married to his best friend Emmett. "Wasn't that weird?"

He shrugs. "Not really. You have to know them to understand. They just went together."

We are interrupted as the car starts ringing making me jump in my seat. I look at the touch screen and realize he's getting a call. He looks at me apologetically and then answers.

"Hello?"

"Edward honey are you busy?"

He looks at me and winks. "Yes I'm on a date. Say hello to Bella."

"Oh goodness. Hello Bella, I'm very sorry to interrupt."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's okay."

"Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are heading to the hospital." She sounds tense.

"Already?" He looks a little pale under the moonlight.

"Everything okay?" I whisper. He shrugs.

"Can you meet us there? I feel awful about your date but you can't stop these things." She laughs a little but it definitely sounds anxious.

"Sure mom. I'll see you there, bye."

"Bye son, love you."

"Love you."

He hangs up and gets into the median turning around. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?"

"If this was two months from now, sure." I frown confused. "Rosalie is pregnant... but she's only seven months along."

"Oh no."

The car picks up noticeable speed has he heads back towards my apartment. "Wait! Just go to the hospital in case something is wrong. If everything is alright you can bring me home or I'll take a cab but don't waste time because of me." He starts to protest but I slap a hand over his mouth. "Do it." Edward licks the palm of my hand and I jerk my hand back slapping his arm.

As we get closer to the hospital I try to keep him laughing instead of thinking about his sister. I tell him the story of how I had almost set a church on fire at thanksgiving when I was fourteen.

"I tossed a napkin at someone and it landed on a candle. So what do I do? I grab it and fling the thing into the air. It lands on a paper turkey. They were nice about it but needless to say we didn't get invited back."

He's still laughing when he gets another call. Edward immediately sobers up and answers. "Something happen?"

"False alarm." Esme sounds relieved this time.

Edwards shoulders slump in relief as well. "Good."

She's quiet for a minute but then she speaks hesitantly. "Rosalie and Emmett are heading back to their house but your father and I wondered if perhaps you two would like to join us for dinner?"

"Mom–."

"It was just a thought. Go have fun." Esme says sweetly.

Edward stares ahead for a moment and then glances at me. Once again he looks apologetic. "Do you mind?" He mouths. I shake my head no. Surprisingly enough I mean it. I don't mind meeting his parents. It's a little soon considering it is our first date but I am okay with it. Edward tells her okay and Esme sounds so happy that it makes me smile.

"You didn't have to say yes." He says when he hangs up.

"I'm glad I did. I'm a little nervous but it'll be okay." I grab a hold of his hand.

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant and my nerves start to kick in. I'm actually meeting his mother. She sounded sweet sure but what if that was just a ploy to get me here and verbally destroy me deeming me unworthy of her son.

We walk inside and he takes care of talking to the hostess while I start to hyperventilate. He squeezes my hand as we walk back to the table. "Hey, its fine. Don't be nervous, they'll love you." He whispers.

I nod and concentrate on walking. The last thing I need is to trip in front of them. We arrive at our table and I immediately want to leave. Sitting across from us are two very beautiful very young looking people that couldn't possibly be his parents staring back at us.

She smiles brightly at us as she stands up. Esme gracefully walks around the table and hugs Edward first. "Darling, don't you look handsome." The tips of his ears turns red. How adorable I never noticed that before.

"Thanks." He mutters and takes a seat after giving his dad a quick hug.

"And you must be Bella." His mother says.

I smile and nod. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. Lovely to meet you as well." She embraces me in a hug, and I immediately relax.

Esme pulls back a little only to wrap a motherly arm around my shoulders. Her eyes twinkle and she looks at Edward. "I want to apologize to both of you for interrupting your date. Had I known I would have waited to be sure it was time before I called." Oh, Edward. She just called you out.

He realizes this as well and grits his jaw slightly. "It was our first date. I didn't feel the need to say anything just yet."

"Oh." Is all she says.

Quietly we move to our chairs and order drinks. Edward and his parents immediately go into a deep discussion about something so I sit back trying to stay out of it. A song comes over the speakers and I start humming it in my head trying to figure out what it is. I must have started humming out loud because I feel three pairs of eyes on me.

Esme is trying to be polite and not laugh but her eyes are amused. My cheeks and neck inflame bright red. "Sorry." I apologize. "It's the song playing in the speakers.

She smiles. "It's very catchy. What's it called?"

I shift in my seat embarrassed. "Uh, Get Lucky."

She nods no longer holding back her laughter. "Good song."

Oh God. Why did it have to be that song? Edward leans over and whispers in my ear. "Trying to tell me something?" He's shaking with silent laughter.

I discreetly flip him off. "Now I know you are." He puts an arm around my chair chuckling. I reach for my wine, but then think better of it and grab the glass of water chugging it.

* * *

Thankfully dinner passes without anymore embarrassing situations and the food is delicious. Esme and Carlisle insist on paying, and we agree to do dinner sometime soon so I can meet Rosalie and Emmett.

When we get in the car Edward is quiet. Although he holds my hand he doesn't say much until we get back to my apartment.

I don't even ask I just open up my door and drag him in. "Okay what's wrong?"

He smiles slightly. "This whole night didn't go anything like I had hoped. I certainty didn't expect you to meet my parents on our first date."

"I told you it was okay. They were great." I bring him to couch and sit down with him.

"They really like you." The nagging feeling that I had made a bad impression dissipates. We cuddle on the couch for a little bit. I feel utterly content.

The light feeling of his hand barely ghosting across my thigh catches my attention. I twist slightly to look at him but he captures my mouth with his. Wasting no time, I open my mouth and feel his tongue glide in. My hands go to his hair lightly tugging. His hand starts stroking my thigh, slightly going under the bottom of my dress and his other hands cups the back of my head. We get lost in each other for what feels like hours. Eventually we slow down and kiss each other lazily.

"It's late, I should probably go." He whispers still kissing my lips.

"Okay." I pull back but he brings me back to his lips. We kiss a few more times and I slide out of his grasp to stand up. Grabbing his hand, I pull him over to the door. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. Two more sweet kisses and he sighs pulling back.

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Edward tucks some hair behind my ear and twist the door handle.

I agree smiling so big I feel ridiculous. "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart." I turn to mush a little at the endearment. One last peck and he's gone. I close the door leaning back against it happier than I've ever been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's ready for some alone time?**

December 7

Christmas music blares through the speakers of my iPhone dock as I sing along. Flour and dough are strewed from one end of my kitchen to the other, and the delicious smell of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies waft through the air. I've been baking since eight this morning.

Baking has always been one of my favorite things to do during Christmas time. Renee and I would get our pajamas on and bake everything we could think of and then stay up all night watching movies.

While the last batch of cookies cool, I'm carefully placing the other cookies into the Santa Claus tin when someone knocks on my door.

"Crap." I cringe as I look down at my flour covered leggings and oversized sweater. There's another knock so I rush over to the door hoping it's just Alice. Cracking it opened, I see a mess of coppery hair and my heart leaps. I quickly shut the door to unlock it and open it again.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I step back so he can come in. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a soft kiss.

"I wanted to see you." My lips curve into a smile and I get up on my tiptoes to peck his lips again. "And I also wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh, okay what is it?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "Spend the day with me."

I smirk. "That's not a question."

He rolls his eyes, but he's smiling excitedly. "We can grab a quick lunch, then go ice skating, and end the day with a nice dinner." He sees me grimace. "What?"

"I would love to do that today, but you've seen how clumsy I am. Do you honestly think ice skating would be the best thing for me to do?"

With his arms still around me, he leans his face down brushing his nose against mine gently. "I won't let you fall." He whispers.

Before I can stop myself I say, "okay."

"Good let's go." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door.

"Hold on." I say laughing. "Can I at least put on shoes?"

He smiles sheepishly. "That would probably be a good idea."

"Come here." I drag him to the couch. "Sit down, watch tv and let me finish these cookies. Then I'll got get ready so we can leave."

"Cookies?" He trails behind me into the kitchen. His tongue practically hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"Yes cookies. I'm making them for work." He reaches for a chocolate chip cookie and I pop his hand. He grabs it anyway and stuffs it into his mouth.

"Hey those aren't for you." I scold him teasingly.

He swallows and grabs another one. "So good."

I chuckle and finish filling the tin up with cookies. Once I'm done, I place the lid back on and stick a pretty red bow on top.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I've finished the other tin and Edward has eaten seven more cookies... that I know of. "I'm glad I made extra. You're a cookie pig." I poke his stomach.

"No you haven't seen pig yet. Make a batch of those peanut butter flake things–."

"Corn Flake Peanut Butter Cookies." I correct him.

"Yeah those. I can eat the whole pan. Although that could be because in our house if those were made you had a short period of time to get some before Dad sniffed them out. And once he did, it was over."

Laughing, I finish putting the bow on top of the last tin. "I'll have to make you your very own batch then." I wink at him.

"That's all I ask." He kisses my cheek.

After cleaning up my mess, I leave him to get dressed. Throwing my hair into a ponytail, I pull on my favorite pair of dark jeans, a warm cable knit sweater, and boots.

He's sitting on the couch when I tell him I'm ready to go. "Where's your coat? Do you have gloves?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. In the closet." Going back to my closet, I grab my coat, a scarf, ear muffs, and a pair gloves. "Now I'm ready." I say coming back into the living room. He shakes his head chuckling and grabs my hand.

* * *

We have a nice lunch at a little pizza place sharing a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, although I'm not able to eat much. My nerves have been on edge since we left the apartment. Edward on the other hand has been all but skipping around. He's so exited to go ice skating with me that I almost feel sorry for him... almost.

We arrive–far too quickly in my opinion– at the ice skating rink. He laces his fingers in mine when we get out of the car. I drag my feet all the way up to the building causing him to laugh.

"If you really don't want to do this we can leave."

I shake my head. "No, we can do it. But I can't promise I'll let go of you until we are off the ice." I warn him.

He smirks mischievously. "Then I'll be sure to keep you on the ice as long as possible."

After he helps me get the skates on my feet I practice walking around in them. "I think I'm doing pretty good right now. Why don't I just walk around on these while you go skate?"

He looks up from his skates he's lacing up. "I'll carry you around if I have to, but you're getting on the ice one way or another." He finishes and stands up holding his arms out to me.

I back away a little. "Fine. I'll go." I grumble.

Following closely behind him, I carefully step onto the ice. I'm happy to find out keeping my balance isn't so hard when I'm holding onto the side but then he makes me let go and skate out with him.

One of my skates wobble underneath me, and I tighten my grip on his hands almost painfully.

"Look at me." Edward says. I keep my eyes trained on my feet and shake my head. "Bella. Please look at me." I glance quickly at him and back to my feet. Next thing I know his arms are circled around me and he puts a finger on my chin so I have to look at him. "Just watch me and follow what I do. I'm holding onto you. I promise I won't let go."

I snort. "Coming from the man who first met me by knocking me down."

"I'll never live that down." He groans.

"Nope." I giggle backing away from him. "Okay, teach my how to ice skate."

Three hours later, Edward guides me off of the ice rink and I plop down onto the bench and immediately release my feet from the confines of those horrible skates. I never want to move again.

"That's was good. The next time we come you'll be even better." He grins.

"Ha. Next time?" I pull on my boots, grab the skates and go turn them in.

I can hear him following behind me, and when I get in line he puts an arm around my waist. Instinctually I lean back against him feeling relaxed despite every muscle in my body being tense. He kisses my head and I decide right then that if he wants to come back I'll do it. I'm coming to realize I'll just about do anything for him. That's a little bit of a scary thought when we barely know each other, but standing here with his arms around me, it doesn't feel like we just met. It feels like I've found something I didn't know I was missing.

He nudges me and I realize the line has already moved quite a bit. "Sorry." I mutter.

Since we still have a while before dinner, I convince him to stop at the store before going back to my apartment. Making him stay in the car was a job but he finally agrees and I run in grabbing everything I need for the corn flake peanut butter cookies. We get home, I ask him to stay in living room. He eyes me suspiciously but goes along with it turning on Netflix.

Keeping it a surprise is a little hard considering we can see each other from across the room but I somehow manage it. Not long after I get them in the oven, I hear him get off the couch. His footsteps get closer to the kitchen.

"Bella what are you doing?" I ignore him. He's standing on the other side of the bar smiling crookedly while watching me clean. "Am I smelling what I think I'm smelling?"

I shrug but I can't keep the smile off of my face.

He comes bounding around the bar and picks me up sitting me on the counter. He kisses me passionately. I giggle around his lips pulling back. "I wonder what you'll do when I make you your favorite dinner if this is what I get just for cookies." He silences me with more delicious kisses until the timer goes off. We spend the rest of the afternoon eating cookies and How the Grinch Stole Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is a little short but it picks up directly from the last chapter. R &R, Enjoy! **

Edward left two hours ago to get ready for dinner. Between finishing cleaning and getting ready, I apparently lose track of time because a knock on the door startles me. I check the clock on my night stand. It's six forty five. Rushing to finish buttoning up my coat, I grab my purse and walk quickly to the door.

After taking a deep breath, I casually open it. He's standing on the other side with his hands in his pockets looking absurdly handsome. "Ready beautiful?" I can only nod as I step outside closing my door.

We both wrap our arms around each other at the same time. I shouldn't have missed him this much after two hours but I have.

Discreetly I turn my face into his chest and breath him in –he always smells so good– and then he lifts my chin sweetly kissing me. Desire consumes me and I try to deepen the kiss. Slightly tilting my head more, I let my hands glide across his chest and into his hair. Catching on, he lifts me off the ground pressing me against the door. When I can't breath I pull away but he continues to press kisses down my neck. He finds a spot right behind my ear that makes me moan, and he abruptly stops. Our foreheads are pressed together and our breathing is hard.

"Unless you want to forget dinner we should probably stop."

I pretend to think about it for a minute. "Sounds good to me." I tease.

"You're killing me." He groans a little laughing.

* * *

The restaurant isn't too crowded so we get seated pretty quickly. I scoot into the booth expecting him to sit across from me but instead he sits down beside me throwing an arm around the back of the seat.

When he picks up my hand plays with my fingers my stomach gets those flutters again so I distract myself by looking at the menu.

"I think I'm going to get the parmesan chicken." He glances over my shoulder at the menu picking the first thing he sees.

I laugh. "Are you in a rush?"

"Of course not. This is just the first day we've had no interruptions and I feel like we are pressing our luck so I'm trying to at least eat dinner before it happens." I can't help but agree so we both turn off our phones just in case.

All through dinner Edward catches me just staring at him and of course I blush profusely, but I can't help it. He just has this way of making my feel comfortable. We've spent the whole day together and there hasn't been one awkward moment. That should be a record for me. We've held hands and kissed and shown more PDA than I've ever been comfortable with but I can't get enough of him.

When we get done paying Edward points to the window. "Look it's snowing!" He exclaims. I scrunch my nose up in distaste. "If you tell me you don't like snow this may have to end right now."

I roll my eyes at him. "I don't hate it, I just don't like being out it in."

Slowly he smiles wickedly; his eyes dancing in a way that tells me he's already planning something I won't like. "Come on let's get you home then."

I narrow my eyes, but follow him anyway. Outside the snow as already fallen enough to cover the ground. It makes me nervous to drive in it. I look around realizing Edward had disappeared and I get a bad feeling. "Edward?" Something cold hits me in the back, I twist around too quickly causing my shoes slip. I fall onto the concrete and snow.

"Ouch." I try to stand but slip again.

"Bella! God I'm so sorry." Edward runs over to me kneeling down to look me over. "Did you hurt anything?"

I shake my head. "You keep making me fall." I laugh.

Instead of laughing, he looks upset. "I do don't I?"

"I was kidding." I press a hand to his cheek. "I've always been this accident prone. It's nothing you've done." He sort of grins but it doesn't reach his eyes. I allow him to carry me to the car just to help him feel better.

All the way back to the apartment I let him stew, but when we pull up I lean over the console putting a hand on each side of his face. "Thank you."

His face contorts with confusion. "For what?"

"For today." I peck his lips.

"It's been a pretty great day hasn't it?" He smiles but this time it's genuine.

"Yep. I mean you've done something others have only dreamed about doing?"

He raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Getting me to ice skate."

One of his crooked smiles graces his lips. "And I'll do it again."

"We'll see."

"You doubt my skills?"

Not at all. "Absolutely."

I jump out of the car when as he reaches out to tickle me. The snow covered ground slows me down and he's able to grab me from behind when I reach the sidewalk. I'm out of breath and laughing hard as we make our way up to my apartment.

I unlock the door and step inside the dark room. The only light is my little tree sitting in the corner of the living room. Instead of turning on the lights I take off my coat and sit down on the couch staring at the tree.

"What are you doing?" Edwards whispers sitting beside me.

I keep my gaze locked on the tree. "Thinking."

"About?"

"My favorite Christmas traditions." I'm sure this all very random to him but in true Edward fashion he does along with it.

"Is staring at the tree one of them?"

"In a way." I pull the blanket off the back of the couch and lay it across us settling into his chest. "My mom and I on Christmas Eve would turn off all the lights in the house except the tree and snuggle together on the couch drinking eggnog."

He snuggles us deeper into the couch holding me against his chest. "Sounds nice." He murmurs into my hair.

I nod. "It was. Very peaceful. Once I got old enough to no longer believe in Santa we'd just fall asleep on the couch all night."

Edward and I cuddle on the couch not saying anything for a long time. There's no need to. With our arms around each other, the only sound is our quiet breathing.

All too soon Edward reminds me it's getting late and gets up to leave. I follow him to the door and watch him shrug his coat back on. We embrace one last time kissing each other with all that we have. He places a few more kisses on my lips and rubs his thumb across my cheek. We say goodnight and then he's gone. I lock up and get dressed for bed quickly.

Sleep takes me easily as I dream of green eyes and sweet kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! 100 followers... I'm pretty excited about it! And thank you for reviewing :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 11_

The sound of the keyboard clicking underneath my fingers is the only thing keeping me awake right now. The clinic has been fairly quiet this morning, but then again it does have a tendency to pick up after lunch sometimes. A few nurses start cackling in the room beside me as they gossip. I overhear a few tidbits of a "hot hook-up" between two people here. I wished I would have caught their names. I bet Jessica the new nurse was one of them. Let's just say the nurse uniforms she wears doesn't leave much to the imagination. And I highly doubt Mike, my supervisor, is going to say anything.

My phone chirps in my pocket and I pull it out scanning the text.

 **A: I need sustenance. Is it your lunch yet?**

I glance at the clock.

 **B: 20 minutes.**

 **A: But I'm hungry now.**

 **B: Not all of us control our own lunch schedules.**

 **A: True. So what are we feeling today, Chinese or Cheeseburgers?**

 **B: Why are those my only choices?**

 **A: Not sure, it just feels right. Pick please!**

 **B: Chinese.**

 **A: Yum! Call when you get off.**

I stifle a laugh as I hear my name called.

"Bella." Mike pokes his head in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Did you finish the paperwork in those new files I gave you?"

"I have two left."

"I'd like for you to have those finished before your lunch please." He leaves before I can say anything else.

"Yes sir." I roll my eyes and huff going back to work. I discreetly shoot Alice a quick text.

 **B: 20+, call when I leave.**

My phone chirps before I have it in my pocket, but ignore it. I need get back to work so I can finish. The sooner I can eat the better. Gah I'm starving...I've got to quit skipping breakfast.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I'm following in behind Alice as we pay for our food. I hear her speaking a mile a minute in my ear but the only thing I can concentrate on is the honey sesame chicken calling my name.

As soon as we sit down, I'm shoveling the chicken in my mouth. Only after a few bites do I realize it's extremely quiet so I look up and Alice is stuffing her face too.

"I can't eat like this." I say.

"Like what?" She says after finishing chewing.

"You not talking while I eat. It's too quiet." I laugh.

She gives me a sour look sticking her tongue out at me before stuffing another piece of chicken in her mouth. "I told you I was hungry. And then I had to wait an extra fifteen minutes!" She says mockingly outraged.

"Sorry, but duty called."

"Speaking of work, did Mike corner you today to ask you out to lunch? Did you tell him about Edward?" She beams at me excitedly.

I shake my head. "Nope. Actually since the new nurse Jessica started, he only smiles at me creepily now."

"Good, poor thing. He was getting pathetic." I nod feeling slightly bad for him before we bust out laughing.

Alice reads her fortune cookie bouncing in excitement. Apparently she has a load of money coming her way. I decide to wait until I'm in my car before I read mine. Alice actually believes these things so I don't want to get anything in her head.

I crack it open. **Something wonderful is happening to you. Take heed to the disbelief of others.**

I shake my head and stuff the cookie in my mouth. Those things aren't actually true, I repeat in my head over and over on the way back to work. When I arrive I'm glad for the distraction of four and half hours of sick patients, paperwork and filing.

* * *

Slipping the key into my door, I unlock it and walk in chaining it up behind me. The beautiful bouquet of flowers Edward got me is sitting on my coffee table. My heart swells at the sight of them. Slipping my shoes and coat off, I retreat into the kitchen and place a hot chocolate k-cup into my Keurig. While I wait, I pull out all of the ingredients for my dinner.

After taking a sip from my snowman mug, I go back to stirring the angel hair pasta. I add in the spaghetti sauce and meat from the skillet into the pot. With a touch of rosemary, I mix it all together and then let it simmer for a few minutes while I start the bread.

My cell phone rings and I answer holding it between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi." I smile.

"Are you home?"

"Yep. Just cooking dinner."

"Whatcha got cooking good lookin'?" I snort at his southern impression.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread."

"That sounds good." I imagine him licking his lips.

I bite mine smiling. "You want some?"

He's quiet for a minute. "I'd love to but I don't want to have to make you cook more food."

"I made plenty. I try to take left overs for lunch but I'll spare it this time." I tease.

"Okay, if you're sure." He sighs.

"I insist."

"Just so you know, I only wanted to talk to you not get fed." He laughs.

I giggle. "Well how about you cook me dinner sometime and we'll be even."

"You know what?"

"What?" I'm grinning like a fool.

"Just so happens, I can make fantastic pork chops."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Granted it's the only thing I can make..."

"Well it just so happens that I love pork chops." He laughs. I'm so distracted talking to Edward that I don't smell the bread burning until I see smoke.

"Oh no!" I gasp grabbing the pot holders and pulling the pan out of them oven.

"Bella, everything okay?" He's immediately concerned.

I dump the burnt remains into the garbage can and put the pan in the sink. "I just burnt the bread."

"Oh." He says quietly. "Maybe I should let you go before you burn down the kitchen." He chuckles.

"Probably." I agree giggling.

"Alright be there soon. Bye." I mutter goodbye and hang up. Cleaning the pan, I slather butter onto three more pieces of bread and sprinkle garlic salt on them then slide them into the oven setting the timer. I stand by the oven this time not moving an inch until it's done.

My little table right off of the kitchen has two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread sitting in front of each chair looking so enticing I contemplate eating without him. The smell is making my mouth water.

After a quick change into something more comfortable, I walk into the living right as he knocks on the door. "Hey." I smile as I open the door.

He greets me with a kiss, and holds up a bottle of wine. "Hey, I brought this for us to drink since you are supplying the food." I thank him and take it going to pour two glasses. "It smells delicious." Edward walks over to table looking at the plates.

"Thank you. Go ahead and sit, I'm coming." Hastily I grab the glasses and join him. We start to eat but I wait for him to take a bite first. He's quickly chews and goes in for another bite. "Good?"

He shoots me a look of disbelief. "Are you really asking me that? I've tasted your cookies remember." He eats another bite. "It's really good."

I thank him trying to hide my grin and tackle my own plate. I grab my toast and scoop some spaghetti into the bread then fold it over. I take a bite like I'm eating a taco trying to keep spaghetti from falling down my chin. When I take another bite, I notice Edward is looking at me funny.

"What?" I ask self conscious wiping my face for any sauce left on my face.

"I've never seen someone eat spaghetti that way." He says.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head. "What? You've never seen that before?" I ask laughing. He shake his head. "Okay, pick up the bread and try it."

He shrugs and grabs the bread filling it with the spaghetti. Noodles fall down his chin has he takes a huge bite. Quickly wiping his face, he nods while chewing. "I've never known how to properly eat spaghetti until now." He says amazed when he swallows.

I wink. "Told you."

We finish eating our spaghetti tacos and drinking more wine. And when we're done, I pick up the plates and Edward follows me into the kitchen helping me wash the dishes and clean the kitchen.

I'm not ready for him to leave yet so I pull him to the couch grabbing a blanket and the remote snuggling close to him. He eagerly follows wrapping an arm around my waist. Kissing me softy on my shoulder through my sweater and my neck, he distracts me as I try and fail to pick a movie. After a few minutes of my indecision, he asks for the remote and turns on Jim Carrey's version of the Grinch.

"Good choice."

He smirks at me and then goes back to kissing my neck. His once soft kisses turn a little heated and I lean my head over to give better access. He barely pulls down the neck of my loose sweater and kisses me from behind my ear down to end of my shoulder. Completely lost, I vaguely feel him grab my hand. He kisses each of my finger tips and the palm of my hand. I turn in his lap wrapping my arm around his shoulder and grasping his shirt. I cup his neck with my other hand and lean in slowly kissing him softly. I take my time kissing his lips then work my way down to his neck. Unfortunately I don't get far because he pulls me back to his mouth and kisses me.

The dark room is quiet; the movie long over. I'm sitting on his lap and his hands are rubbing up down my bare back underneath my sweater. He sneaks a few kisses down my neck creeping closer to my chest each time. Anticipation courses through me and when his lips finally skim the bottom of my neckline, I moan in satisfaction. He pulls back looking at me adoringly and kissing my lips again.

"Why can't it be Friday night." He complains.

"I know. Now we have to do things like be responsible and go to bed so we can get up for work in the morning."

"It sucks." He pouts. I giggle at his whining and move to stand up then I look at my phone and realize it's almost eleven o'clock. With a few more kisses and promises to see each other tomorrow he leaves, I quickly go to bed dreading the couple of hours of sleep I'm going to miss.

Laying in bed, I stare at the ceiling smiling thinking of his kisses. I can almost still feel his hands on my back and the slight stubble he didn't shave off. Rolling over on my side, I close my eyes and will myself to go to sleep or I'll be dead in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been crazy this week! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Getting lots of reviews motivates me to get them out quicker though ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _December 12_

Bubble gum pops in my ear grating on my sleep deprived nerves. Jessica has been standing behind me looking through a magazine for the past five minutes. If she pops that gum one more time I'm gonna lose it. Doesn't she have some work to do?

The popping mercifully stops and I'm blissfully sitting in silence.

"Hey Bella?"

I groan internally resisting the urge to beat my head against the keyboard. That's so much worse than the gum popping. I can never ever come to work without the proper amount of sleep again. Dealing with Jessica apparently requires all the necessary hours of sleep I can get.

"Yeah Jessica?" I continue to type hoping she'd just go away.

"So I heard something the other day."

I roll my eyes. Surprising. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And I think it's so sweet that you have a crush on Mike, but I just wanted to warn you that he's mine and he doesn't feel the same way." She says condescendingly sweet.

I snort. I wonder where she heard that crap from. "No problem."

"I'm sure you'll find a little boyfriend someday." I can practically hear her smirk.

A few minutes pass by till she finally leaves. With a sudden urgency, I start closing down my area for the night. I just want to leave without talking to her again. Edward and I are going out with Jasper and Alice but this time his brother, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, are joining us. I'm nervous enough as it is.

The door out front swings open and Edward strolls in. His face wide with a huge crooked grin. I smile back at him. Just seeing him eases my nerves.

Jessica walks back into the room to put away a file. I can't resist.

"Oh look, I guess it's someday." I smile at Jessica smugly. She looks confused at first but when we meet for a kiss through the little window, comprehension dawns on her face.

I'm not one to care what other people think, but I have to admit the stunned look on her face does feel a little good.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep. I just need to swing by the apartment to change." He nods and we leave a now resentful looking Jessica behind.

He doesn't wait long to ask the question I'm expecting. "So what was that about?"

"That's Jessica and she's with Mike, my supervisor. Somehow word got to her that I apparently have a crush on him." I chuckle saying it out loud. "Truth is, he's been practically salivating over me for two years. He just recently stopped asking me out to lunch with him everyday." I think it over for a minute. "I suppose I could thank Jessica."

"Still doesn't explain why she looked mad. Shouldn't she be happy that you have a boyfriend?"

I laugh. "Maybe you see it that way, but Jessica thought she had the upper hand on me." He looks adorably confused. "She thought she had what I wanted. That gave her the upper hand in her mind. Then she insults me by saying that I might find a little boyfriend someday. Then you, being not so little and incredibly hot, waltzes in and kisses me–it made her mad." He still looks confused. "Never mind it's all stupid and pointless anyway. We're not in high school." My temper flares slightly. "I hate drama and Jessica is full of it. I just want my peaceful little workplace back."

He slings an arm around my shoulders. "Well you have two whole days to not worry about it."

"Um, one and half actually."

"You have to work tomorrow?"

I nod. "Until one." He pouts and I kiss his puckered lip. "Come on, we have to hurry. If I'm late to another dinner because of you Alice will have my head."

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant right on time and walk in to find the others. His hand is laced through mine and he's rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly.

"Eddie!"

Edward sighs and looks around the room.

A burly man with curly hair and huge biceps smiles at us waving enthusiastically. Edward pulls me over to him and that's when I notice a tall blonde women standing beside him. Her hand is resting protectively over the bump protruding from her stomach.

So this is Emmett and Rosalie.

She smiles at Edward warmly and then me but I notice the slight difference. It's less warm and more cautious.

"Hey little brother." Emmett says. They hug each other with a single pat on the back.

"Emmett." He says when he pulls back. Edward gives Rosalie a small hug around her stomach and she laughs. "You look better." He pecks her cheek.

"I am."

"How's my little niece doing?" He glances down at her stomach.

"She's great. Kicking me to no end but great."

He nods and then turns to me. I put my hand in his outstretched one and allow him to wrap an arm around my waist. "I'd like for you both to meet Bella. Bella this is Rosalie, my sister, and her husband Emmett."

I smile and shake both of their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"I like her better than Tanya already." Emmett says with a bright smile.

Tanya?

I look questioningly at Edward. He rolls his eyes and I see Rosalie elbow Emmett.

"What? I do. She actually looked at us." Emmett defends himself.

"Shut up." Rosalie hisses.

Edward clears his throat. "Have you heard from Jasper?" He changes the subject. I let him. I'll just ask him about her later. I have a suspicious feeling she was more than just a girlfriend.

Rosalie shakes her head and Emmett shrugs. "I'll call Alice." I say.

"Won't be necessary." I hear her twinkling laugh behind me.

Whirling around, I hug her tightly. "I can't believe I made it before you."

She's blushes. "We got caught up. Sorry."

Jasper quickly hugs me. "Nice to see you again Bella."

"You too." I smile. Edward and Jasper greet and then Jasper introduces Alice to Emmett and Rosalie. I notice Rosalie is a lot warmer with Alice. I try to not let it bother me.

"How about we move this to a table?" Emmett says holding up the buzzer.

We all file in behind him and the waiter finds our table.

With the drinks ordered and bread sitting front of us, Emmett wastes no time grabbing a few pieces. He lathers them up in butter and stacks them together like a sandwich. He takes a huge bite chewing appreciatively. "Man, I was starving." He says when he swallows. We all laugh and join him grabbing our own pieces of bread.

Our drinks finally come and I suck down a large mouthful of Coke. I'm so tired that I need as much caffeine as possible.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Rosalie asks me. I'm surprised she's talking to me but I try to hide it swallowing quickly.

"I'm currently working as a receptionist at a medical clinic. However I'm going through medical school right now as well."

She nods appreciatively. "Anything specific you'd like to go into?"

I smile. "Pediatrics."

Her smile in return makes me think I've just passed a test of some sort.

Alice asks her a question about the baby, and I sink back into my seat taking another large sip of coke. Edwards hand comes down on my dress covered knee and he squeezes. I decide to move my seat over to be closer to him. He moves his hand to rest behind my chair and I snuggle into his side. We both sigh contently when I get comfortable. I don't know why, but I have this constant need to touch him. It's uncontrollable.

When the food arrives I try to move back but Edward won't let me. Who am I to argue? We eat sharing bites of our food with each other and he quickly kisses me.

"Okay, you're too are officially sickening." I hear Emmett say but I don't look at him. I keep my eyes on Edward and he does the same.

Everyone orders dessert and I hold back a groan. I can't handle a repeat of last time. Now that I've had taste of him, there's no way I'll be able to control myself if he teases me again. I happen to glance up at Alice and she's smirking at me as if she can read my thoughts. Apparently she hasn't forgotten the last time either.

To my surprise Edward asks for a to go box when his dessert arrives. "You don't want it now?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "I'll have my dessert later." His eyes hungrily roam over me. I gulp. Is it time for the check yet?

Maybe it is just me but it seems like everyone is eating extra slow. And it doesn't help that every time I look at Edward he's eyeing me still. I sigh in relief when it's all payed for and we get up to leave.

Alice hugs me and tells me to call her later and I tell her I will. Jasper nods smiling and grabs Alice's hand leaving.

Emmett grabs me into a large hug and sits me back down. "I'll see you later Baby Belle." He grins and moves to Edward.

Rosalie comes over to me laughing in amusement at my bewilderment. "Don't worry, a nickname means you're in for life with Emmett."

I grin a little flattered. "It was really great to finally meet you Rosalie. And I'm so glad everything ended being okay the other night. I thought Edward was going to kill us trying to get there." I chuckle.

She laughs with me. "Thank you. And that certainly sounds like him." Her laughter dies and she looks at me seriously. "I like you. Don't make me regret it." She says bluntly.

I swallow nervously. "I won't." I sound more confidant than I feel thank God. Although I'm slightly intimidated by her, this I am sure of. I don't want to ever hurt Edward and that's what she's wanting to know.

She smiles a little. "And take care of him. He deserves it." I nod and she hugs me. This time I feel completely at ease with her.

We wave goodbye to them and practically run to the car trying to get out of the cold. Edward grabs my hand as soon as he starts the car but is quiet the whole way home. I jump out when we park and he trails behind me holding his dessert. When I unlock the door, he brushes past me sitting the box on the kitchen counter.

I get the door closed when I feel him come up behind me. He says nothing but he pulls my hair off my shoulder and kisses the sliver of bare skin showing. I close my eyes resting my head against the door. He continues kissing up my neck and sucks my earlobe into his warm mouth. I moan. He pulls back suddenly and I feel the cool air replacing the warmth of his body. I look around to see where he went. He's standing on the other side of the counter rummaging through my kitchen drawers. When he finds what he's looking for, he grabs the box of dessert from the counter.

"Are you hungry? I ask breathless

He smiles at me slowly and my heart rate speeds up. "I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! It's been super busy this week and a** **little bit of writers block was happening,** **but I managed to get this chapter done...finally. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 _December 12_

I bite my lip in anticipation as Edward walks from behind the counter. He saunters towards me still grinning. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch with him and into his lap. With an arm wrapped around me and a spoon in his hand, he opens the take-out box and sticks his spoon into the cheesecake. I'm watching him curiously as he lifts his hand and takes a bite. He moans appreciatively while he chews and then spoons another bite offering it to me. I lean forward but he pulls it back quickly kissing me instead. His lips move with mine for a few minutes but when I try to deepen it he pulls back. I lick my lips tasting some of the sweet cake. He offers the bite again this time allowing me to eat it. He smirks eating more and exaggerating a moan causing me to giggle.

We take turns sharing the cake and sneaking kisses in between bites until it's gone.

He sits the box on the coffee table as I'm slowly chewing my last bite. I feel his eyes on me and I swallow looking at him. I'm expecting the same teasing look in his eyes but instead his eyes are dark and serious. I blush under his intense stare and grin at him.

"God you're so beautiful." Edward says.

My stomach flutters. His hand gently grabs the back of my neck pulling me down to him. Our lips meet and I turn in his lap straddling him. His hands immediately find their way under my shirt. We kiss hungrily, getting as physically close as we can to each other.

After a few minutes I feel him pull back a little and I kiss down his neck. Suddenly he tightens an arm around my waist and stands up. Quickly I lock my legs around him and he wraps his hand around my thigh laying me on my back on the couch. He leans over my with my legs still wrapped around him. I arch into him allowing him access to my neck as he places open mouth kisses against my skin. Raking my hands in his hair, he groans and attacks my lips again. Staying still becomes too hard and I begin moving slightly trying to find something to alleviate the feeling.

Edward stiffens a little and starts kissing me more slowly. After a few more pecks he pulls back looking apologetic.

"Didn't you say you have to work tomorrow?" He whispers.

I nod catching my breath. He groans.

"I know." I groan with him.

He kisses me again and sits back pulling me with him.

Wrapping his arms around me I cuddle into him and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. My mind wonders back to the dinner tonight and I remember something I wanted to ask him.

Clearing my throat, I whisper quietly. "So, who's Tanya?"

If he heard me, he didn't say anything. I wait a minute or two before he finally answers.

"Tanya is a long story." He says.

I smile at him. "I have the time."

Edward grins back at me smugly. "Actually you don't. You have work in the morning."

Crap. He's right.

"I'll make the time." I persist.

I narrows his eyes at me in thought. "How about I come get you after work tomorrow and we can go to my place. Then I'll tell you about Tanya."

"Okay." I pretend to be put out, but my wide smile betrays me.

Truth is, I've yet to go to his place and I'm more than excited about it. I can wait another day to hear about this Tanya. He's with me now it's not like I'm worried. Just curious after what Emmett said.

He kisses my forehead. "You want me to come here or the office?"

"Here."

He nods smiling. "It's settled. What time is it?" He asks but glances down pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking.

Edward shows me the time. It's nine-thirty.

Saddened, I stand up and prepare for another goodbye. But I have to get some sleep. There's no way I can handle Jessica tomorrow with another night of little sleep.

We walk to the door with our arms wrapped around each other quietly stalling.

"I guess I need to go." He says begrudgingly. His arms tighten around me and I can feel his reluctance.

"Guess so." I agree but I get on my tip toes to kiss him.

We kiss sweetly a few times and then he leaves with promises of more sweet kisses and tales of ex-girlfriends awaiting me tomorrow.

* * *

Edward pulls up at his place and I'm surprised to see a house sitting in front of me. I fully expected an apartment. I get out meeting him at the head of his car and we join hands walking up the side walk.

"It's beautiful. Although I'm a little surprised. You live here alone? No roommates?"

He shrugs. "Jasper lived here shortly, but we both knew privacy would be a luxury living here together. It was more than enough for just the two of us but not enough for the privacy we both wanted." I nod understanding.

I laugh suddenly as I see the lone decoration for Christmas perched on his door. "Well this place is Christmas ready, huh?" I tease him lightly.

"It was actual my mothers idea. I wouldn't allow her to put up the lights and all that other junk so she settled for the wreath."

I stare at him in shock. "Junk?"

Edward chuckles. "What? It's nice to look at but I didn't want it all over my lawn."

"Scrooge." I mutter.

"Ba humbug." He grumbles.

Unlocking the door, he opens it ushering me in. The little room I step into is simplistic but beautifully decorated in warm neutrals. However a little touch of Christmas is shining brightly from the left corner of the room in the form of a tree. A few presents are already sitting underneath waiting for eager hands to open them.

"Your mother?" I laugh.

He shakes his head. "No I actually did that. I said I didn't like it on my lawn. But what's Christmas without a tree?"

He walks further into the room and I trial behind him giggling. "Uh huh."

"Thirsty?" He asks with his head poked inside the fridge.

"A water would be good."

He grabs two and hands me one. "Want the full tour?"

I nod and place my hand in his. He shows me around to each room only allowing me a peek inside his room.

"It's a mess." He explains.

"You knew I was coming over though."

He rolls his eyes and pulls me back into the living room. "I didn't feel like picking it up, sue me."

I agree happily. "Okay, then I'll get this cute little house."

He smirks mischievously. "There are other ways to get ownership of this house."

I giggle but ignore him.

We lazily lounge around the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching movies until our stomach notify us its been too long since we ate.

I sit up patting my stomach. "I'm feeling pizza. You?"

Edward contemplates momentarily before agreeing. "Sounds good. Meat lovers."

I scoff. "No ham and pineapple."

He smiles patronizingly. "Okay, sure."

I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm not eating that disgusting pile of greasy meat."

We "argue" over pizza toppings for five more minutes before we agree to order two pizzas. Thankfully thirty minutes passes by easily when your busy making out.

We sit across the couch from each other with our legs tangled together eating quietly.

I chew watching him while he eats. My stomach flutters with happiness and I giggle at a piece of cheese that's stuck to his chin. He wipes it off and then takes another bite only to have more fall onto his chin.

"Damn it." He grumbles wiping it off and I laugh again. "That's not funny. It burns." He wads his napkin throwing it at me.

"Aw I'm sorry." I lean forward and kiss his chin. "Better?"

He smiles. "Much actually."

"Glad I could help."

When we finish, I finally ask the question I'm most curious about. "Okay... time to spill. Who's Tanya?" He starts to talk but interrupt him. "Wait I have my own theory." I clear my throat dramatically. "So obviously she's an ex. And since I'd hope you'd tell me if you were married, I'm going to assume girlfriend." He tries to speak again but I don't let him. "Let me guess she was the love of your life but turned out to be an evil gold digging man hater who only wanted you for your money."

He snorts. "What money?" We both laugh and he plays with my fingers. "Actually we met while I was visiting Ireland the summer after I graduated high school. She was visiting family but she was from Alaska originally. We had a little summer fling but when it came time to come back home she decided to come with me. I took that meaning she was wanting to be serious about us so we moved in together. Apparently I was assuming too much though because I found her with another guy not even two months later. She was my last serious girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. He just shrugs. "That still doesn't make since about what Emmett said though. Why did he say I actually looked at them?" I ask confused.

He sighs exasperatedly. "Emmett never did like her, and in hindsight for good reason. He thought she was snooty because she didn't think he was good company for me to be around. A bad influence on my maturity level, I think she put it one day. Anyway she wouldn't ever actually talk to him she'd talk without looking at him but never to him."

My eyebrows furrow. "She's seems like a real winner herself." I feel a little defense for Emmett. I know it's silly since this has been a few years ago but I can't help it.

"I know. It wasn't that bad though. I knew within the first few weeks of living together it wasn't right. I just didn't know how to tell her."

"Dodge that bullet huh?" I nudge him with my elbow.

He nods agreeing. "Thank God."

Unexpectedly he lunged grabbing me tickles my sides pinning me to the couch while I struggle to get away laughing. He finally relents when I kick a little to closely at a certain area and we lay along side each other on the couch smiling goofily. "Aren't you glad I attacked you at the mall?"

I say wryly, "Ecstatic." He mockingly growls and pulls me in for a hard passionate kiss reminding exactly why I should be glad.


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for deleting the last chapter I posted. Something wasn't right and I had to repost. It's all good now :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _December 19_

Grudgingly, I follow Alice as we swerve in out of the crowds of people all trying to reach their destination. The coffee I'm holding serves a memento of why I am here instead of at home. In my bed. Two hours ago Alice barged into my room holding a cup of coffee in each hand and a pout on her face. Without even asking, I knew the reason for it.

Shopping.

Instead of arguing or complaining, I simply got out of bed and started getting dressed. She followed in behind me with a wide smile on her face and the coffee in her hand still waiting for me once I was clothed. I guess you could say that I'm rewarding her for not badgering me for details of me and Edward. Now granted that may have more to do with Jasper and less of her own accord but I'm proud of her nonetheless.

So far, she had convinced me to buy a couple of dressy blouses and a pair of jeans. She had warned me from the beginning, much to my dismay, that she would be making me buy at least one dress. Although very recently, I have found out that I don't mind wearing them so much anymore-they have their perks. My face blushes as I recall one night this week where Edward and I discovered just how beneficial they can be.

"Hello, earth to Bella?" Alice is smirking at me with her hands on her hips. "Where did you go?" She asked laughing.

"Uh, just lost in thought." I try to will my face to stop blushing. She'll call me out and not even bat an eyelash.

"Uh-huh." Mercifully she turns and starts sorting through racks dropping it. Wow maybe she is changing. "Can you at least pretend to look while your day dreaming about Edward naked." Okay maybe not that much. Her phone chirps and she glances down at it. "Oh, good."

I look at her questioningly waiting for her to clarify but she just keeps shopping. I wait and wait staring her down but it's like she doesn't even see me. "Seriously? What's good?"

She smiles but keeps browsing the racks. "Rose is coming."

Who? "Who's Rose?"

She looks at me incredulously. "Rose." I still frown. "Rosalie McCarthy!"

Oh! "Edward's sister?" She nods at me like I'm a toddler. "Well how was I supposed to know who Rose was. I barely know her as Rosalie." I'm quiet for a minute before muttering. "I didn't realize you two were close enough for nicknames."

She sighs crossing her arms. "Okay, for the record we aren't that close. But I like her and she seems fun. I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get to know each other. I mean don't you plan on being in Edward's life for a while or this this just a passing fling?"

"Of course, not!"

"Well then, it's a good idea to get to know her better."

It is a good idea- I guess. "Okay, when are we meeting her?"

She smiles. "After her appointment with the baby doctor. She's going to meet us to do some shopping and then probably eat lunch."

I nod turning my attention to the clothes rack in front of me. My eyes catch a lovely shade of blue and I tug on it so I can see it better. Alice comes up behind me. "I love that. It would look amazing on you."

"You think so?"

She nods grinning. "He'll probably make you leave it on while he ravages you."

I blush. "Alice…"

"What? It's true!"

I bite my lip trying to hide my smile and sling it over my arm. Twenty minutes later, we walk out of the store with the dress stored safely away in a bag. I plan on wearing it tonight on our date. I hope he likes it.

* * *

We meet Rosalie at Motherhood Maternity so she can find a couple of things. I was sure that it was going to be awkward at first, but whatever it was that had her colder to me the other night is long gone. As soon as she sees me, she wraps me in hug.

"Hi, it's so good to see you again." She hugs Alice next. "The both of you."

"It's good to see you too Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose." She smiles.

I nod happily.

"So, who's ready to do some more shopping?" Alice says bouncing in place. I groan a little but Rose looks excited.

"I am need of some more breathable shirts. For a while the tighter stuff didn't bother me, but this little butterball just keeps getting bigger and it's getting harder for me to breath."

I laugh. "Yeah, she looks like she's pressed up into your lungs."

"Oh, she is." She rubs her stomach adoringly. "But I couldn't be happier. Did Edward tell you that she is a miracle baby?"

My eyes widen in shock. "Uh, no he didn't."

Alice looks just as shocked as me. "What do you mean miracle baby?"

"Emmett and I, well we were told I couldn't have another baby after my miscarriage two years ago," she whispers. Miscarriage? Poor Rose. "Henry-that was his name- he was beautiful. I was twenty weeks when I miscarried." Her eyes fill with tears. "I got to hold him, I could already see all the little features of Emmett he'd have. His nose, the shape of his eyes. Maybe I'm just crazy, but he looked like he had a tiny smile on his face. I knew then he was in peace." She quickly wipes a few that have fallen. "Anyway, I found out I was pregnant with this one, and I was terrified. It didn't help matters that I had that scare a few weeks back."

I gasp. It made sense now why he looked so scared that night. He didn't want to lose another niece or nephew.

Alice and I both step forward and hug her. "She's going to be perfect." I whisper.

After another minute, we pull back all wiping away our collective tears. "Okay, who's ready to shop." Rose says cheerfully.

Alice and Rose does most of the shopping the rest of the morning, but I did manage to pick up a pair of shoes. By the time we get to the restaurant, I am starving. We order quickly wanting our food as fast as possible. As soon as the waitress sits down my ribeye sandwich, I take a large bite groaning. "Remind to never go shopping with you two again unless I have been properly fed."

I wait for a snarky comeback but it's quiet. Glancing up I snort around my bite watching Rose and Alice scarf down their food without inhaling.

Rose sees me laughing at her and smirks. "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse."

I laugh but Alice answers completely serious. "I don't need one because I don't care. I'm freaking starving." We both laugh but Alice shrugs. I realize I already swallowed my last bite and shove more of food down my throat.

I'm fairly certain we eat at a record speed and decide to forgo any desserts. "My pants were a little tight this morning and it's not actually even Christmas yet." Rose and I roll our eyes at Alice. She's like the size of a fairy.

Bundling up, we make plans to hang out again and head our separate ways.

I hurry into my truck blasting the heater and check my phone. Edward texted me. Instead of replying, I call him instead. He picks up after a few rings.

"So, you're still alive I see." He says as soon as he answers.

I giggle. "I am, but just barely. We were cutting it close on my feeding time. And you knew?"

He snorts. "I can imagine. When Rose gets going there's not stopping her. Only when Emmett called me and Jasper wanting to hang out."

"Oh." I shrug. "She wasn't that bad actually."

"She's also eight months pregnant now. Tell me that again when she's back to normal." He chuckles at my silent panic.

"Never again. I can't handle another Alice."

"I hope you aren't too tired for our date tonight."

I grin and fake yawn. "Oh man, I can't even keep my eyes opened."

I can practically feel him roll his eyes. "Take a nap."

"I may not be able to get up."

He's quiet. Too quiet. "Well if you aren't out of bed when I get there… I'm sure we can find something to do that won't require you to get out of bed."

My heart races thinking of all the things we could do. "I may take you up on that." I whisper.

He growls. "Don't tease."

"Who says I am." I smirk.

"I'll see you at five Isabella." He says trying to ignore me but the way his voice drops, I can tell he's thinking about it too.

"Meet me in my room."

"Goodbye Isabella." He sounds strangled.

I'm still giggling when I hang up. Tonight should be fun, I smile to myself heading home.

* * *

 **Until next time! Reviews are like getting presents on Christmas morning :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_December 19_

I twirl around in front of the mirror looking at the dress from behind. It's definitely one of the tighter dresses I've ever owned. The front of the dress is very modest. The neckline is higher and has long sleeves to keep me warm. However the back dips low exposing my bare back down to my waist. I shake my head and pull on my coat before I talk myself out of wearing it. I sent a picture to Alice and Rose. They both loved it. Although Alice still couldn't believe that I picked it out for myself.

Honestly neither could I, but I really wanted to wow him tonight.

I'm tugging on the hem of the dress right above my knee when he gets here. Instead of letting him in, I step out kissing him and dragging him back outside.

"Whats the rush?" He says tugging on my hand.

I smile wrapping my arms around him. "Well the faster we eat the faster we'll get to be alone."

He smirks holding tightly to him. "There is such a thing as carry out."

Rolling my eyes, I slip my hand in his. "So let's talk about Christmas."

"What about it?" He laughs at my not so subtle change of subject.

"Well I'll be with my dad in Forks Christmas Day, what about you?"

He shrugs. "My parents have a Christmas dinner every year so I'll probably be there."

I nod. "I'm just asking, you don't have to if you don't want to but, would you like to go with me to visit my dad?"

He smiles crookedly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding and grin at him before jumping in the car. Buckling up, I wait for him to do the same. That was more nerve wracking asking that question than I thought it would be.

He clears his throat and I glance at him. "So... does that mean you'll come with me as well? To my parents I mean."

"Yes, I would love to." He leans over kissing my forehead and pulls out.

* * *

When we are shown to our table, I start to unbutton my coat. He stands behind me and helps me shrug out of it. I bite my lip to keep from laughing when I hear him curse.

His breath is next to my ear. "Jesus Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I look over my shoulder smiling innocently at him. He's rubbing his jaw smirking while trying unsuccessfully to not look down at my bare back.

"What are you talking about?" I bat my eyelashes.

He barks a laugh and pulls out my chair. "Sit down before I do something to get us arrested."

I laugh and sit down. He lets out a breath and sits beside me. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. His fingers skim my back and I shiver. He leans forward pressing a quick kiss he behind my ear. "Did you honestly think I could allow any distance between us with you wearing that?" I shrug and happily snug myself closer beside him.

He plays with my fingers–something he does anytime we are close together now–and we ask each other random questions until the food comes. I love being here with him like this. Just talking about nothing and everything. We've been completely comfortable with each other since we met, and while I don't know if I believe in love at first sight–I'm definitely feeling something more. It's crazy and I know we haven't been together that long but I don't care.

I just hope he might be feeling the same way.

I finish the last bite of meal and wipe my mouth off with my napkin. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." I stand and move away from the table but his hand shoots out to grab mine.

"Maybe you should put on your coat." He teases chuckling.

I giggle shaking my head at him and pull away from his grasp.

A few minutes and a fight with my dress later, I walk out of the bathroom feeling a lot better. As soon as I step into the dining room I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Bella?"

I glance around me and see Riley walking towards me. "Riley, hey!" He immediately wraps me in a hug and I hug him back. His hand skims my back softly, and I stiffen a little pulling away. Clearing my throat, I smile politely. "How are you doing?"

He grins. "I'm good. You?"

"Great. Edward is back at our table if you'd like to come back with me and say hi." I hope he catches the meaning.

He shrugs but his eyes narrow slightly. "Sure."

With that, I turn and head back to the table wishing I would have listened to Edward about wearing the coat. I swear his eyes are burning holes into my backside.

When Edward sees me he smiles crookedly letting his eyes roam over me. I blush smiling at him. Suddenly his eyes grow wide and then narrows when he sees Riley behind me. He keeps smiling but it's not as welcoming as it just was.

When I'm in touching distance, he stands and wraps an arm around my waist. My eyes twitch with the urge to roll them at his obvious claim over me but I refrain. Smiling at Riley, I wait for the two of them to say something but they don't. I elbow Edward as subtlety as I can and he finally steps forward shaking Riley's hand.

"Hey Riley, good to see you." He says.

Riley shakes his hand saying, "Yep you too. I guess my suspicion was correct."

My eyebrows pull together confused. "Suspicion about what?"

He waves his hand between us. "You two. Getting together."

"Oh, yeah you were." I smile.

Edwards hand squeezes my side closer to him. "Well it was nice seeing you again, but we're going to head out." I glance at him confused. When did he pay?

He nods smirking. "Oh yeah sure, you too. We'll all have to get in touch and hang out again." I notice how he says we but he's staring at me.

I nod with a tight smile and grab my coat. Edward eyes Riley the whole time he's putting on my coat then grabs my hand pulling me away without saying goodbye.

As soon as we far enough where he can't hear us, I glare at him. "That was incredibly rude. That's your friend you just treated horribly."

He snorts. "Some friend. Friends don't look at other friends girlfriend's like he did you."

"He was being nice. He wasn't looking at me in any way." He shoots me disbelievingly look. "Okay, so maybe he was but still."

"I told you to wear the coat." I heard him grumble.

I can't help but laugh. "Anyway...your girlfriend would like to get out these heels." I say changing the subject. The ground underneath me suddenly disappears and I'm in Edwards arms. "What are you doing?" I squeal.

"Carrying you."

I really want him to put me down cause this is embarrassing but these stupid heels I decided to wear are seriously killing my feet. Pain outweighs embarrassment.

When we pull up to his house, Edward carries me inside as well. Gently he places me on the couch before leaving to go to the kitchen. I throw my heels off of my feet and walk over to his tree. Curiously, I look at his ornaments and bend down looking at the few presents underneath. In the corner, I see one with my name on it and I glance back at the kitchen before grabbing it. A funny feeling in my stomach starts as I stare the gift. Pushing the feeling aside, I inspect it. It's small but when I shake it I don't hear anything.

I wonder what it is?

His footsteps alert me and I jump guilty putting it back in it's place. Quickly, I stand up and walk over to a picture hanging on the wall beside the couch.

He walks over to me and holds out a glass. I reach out for it taking a sip. I feel his eyes on me and I glance at him. He's watching me intently and I blush.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" He asks.

With another sip, I shake my head and sit down the glass on the coffee table taking his doing the same. Without saying anything he knows what I'm wanting and pulls me to the couch.

Sitting across his lap, I kiss him softly playing with his hair at the back of his neck. His fingers trail up my back and then tangle in my hair. The sudden need to get closer to him surges through me and I jump up taking him with me.

I get confused for a second trying to remember which door is his, but he goes around me and walks down the hallway opening the last door on the left. Edward pulls me through and shuts the door quietly. My heart races and I look around his room. Everything is very neat–apparently he wanted to be prepared this time. A guitar in the corner beside his bed catches my attention but I remind myself to ask him about that later.

He moves behind me and pulls my hair to one side kissing my shoulder up to my ear. "Are you sure?"

I nod unable to speak. He continues kissing my neck until I feel his fingers tug at the zipper against my lower back. My stomach clenches in anticipation. With one fluid motion, he unzips the dress. His hands move to my shoulders and slowly he pushes down the sleeves until I have to pull my arms the rest of the way out. My dress lands at my feet and I turn to look at him.

He's smiling softly and I lean on my tiptoes kissing him. I manage to get his shirt unbuttoned and push it off of his shoulders. My eyes trail down his chest to his stomach and back up.

Merry freaking Christmas to me.

He's smirking at me and I start to giggle. "Did I say that out loud?"

Edward nods. "Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing."

Any awkwardness I feel melts away and we grab each other kissing passionately. He backs me up and my knees hit the edge causing me to fall backwards. He goes with me kissing me everywhere.

His mouth is intoxicating and before I realize it, we are both completely undressed. I watch him as his eyes roam over my body and I start to squirm. That seems to snap him out of his trance and he leans forward covering my body with his. His chest is pressed against mine and I feel his heart pounding.

We stare into each other's eyes and that funny feeling in my stomach starts again. It almost seems like he wants to say something but instead he leans forward and kisses me slowly, gently; as if he's trying to convey what he's not saying. I start to ask him but the feel of our bare skin together is heavenly and I get lost in the sensation.

His lips graze my skin until he reaches my ear. He sucks my earlobe in his mouth and then starts whispering what he wants to do to me. I close my eyes allowing his touch to take me to another place. When I finally feel him move inside of me, I wrap my arms around him hoping to keep him there forever. We move together climbing higher and higher until I reach my release. He joins me not long after and rolls over onto his back pulling me with him. He plays with my hair and kisses the top of my head whispering, "goodnight sweetheart."

I raise my head kissing him softly. "Goodnight." When his breath evens out, I close my eyes and blissfully fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

 **So... I hope you all liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Also leaving a review would make my day :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

December 20

 **Beep!**

I groan waking up slowly, and raise my head up peeking an eye open to listen out for whatever woke me up. Silence. I roll back over laying my head onto Edwards chest. His arm wraps around me and I smile remembering back to last night.

I remember the way his lips moved against mine. And the way he mov– **beep!**

There it is! What is that?

That one makes Edward stirs for a minute before falling back asleep. My curiosity takes over, I slip out of bed trying to find whatever is beeping. I giggle softly when his beautiful lips turn into a frown as I stand up from the bed. Quickly throwing on his t-shirt, I stand still as quietly as I can waiting for the beep.

 **Beep!**

My heads jerks towards the bottom of the bed. Feeling around the pockets of his jeans, I pull out his phone. He's got one missed call from his mother, one from Emmett, and another from his dad.

Geez, I hope nothing is wrong.

I crawl back up to where he's sleeping peacefully, and slide down next to him. I press my lips to his chest giving him a kiss and then another and another until he starts to wake up. I smile into his chest when he pulls me tight against digging his face into my neck.

"Morning." He grumbles, but I feel his smile against my skin.

"Morning." When I feel his hands start to roam a little I clear my throat.

He pulls back smirking. "What?" He tries to look innocent.

I laugh. "You might want to check your phone. I'd hate to get started only to be interrupted." He looks confused and I hold up his phone. "You've got three miscalls from your mom, Emmett, and your dad. I hope you don't mind me looking but it woke me up beeping."

He rubs his eyes and then takes it from me pecking my cheek. "It's fine." I watch as he sits up against the headboard and holds the phone to his ear. Patiently, I sit beside him and play with his fingers–cause apparently I now have that little habit too– waiting to see who he is calling.

"Hey mom."

Oh, Esme.

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighs. "I'm sorry." He stresses out the sorry. "Look is everything okay?"

I bite my lip straining my ears to hear whatever she's telling him.

Suddenly he sits up straighter. "Okay, we are on our way, bye!" Edward jumps out of bed effortlessly pulling his hand away from my hold. "Rose is in labor."

I jump out of bed as well and start throwing on clothes. Once I get my dress back on, I cringe. "I can't wear this to the hospital."

"Hm?" He looks at me from his closet and purses his lips. "You look fine." I raise an eyebrow and turn around showing my bare back. "I'll take you home first."

Leaning over to put on my shoes, I shake my head. "No just drop me off. I'll get a shower and look more presentable then I'll head there in my truck."

He wants to argue I can tell but he knows this is the best option. "Fine." He says then throws on a long sleeve shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

* * *

After Edward leaves, I jump in the shower. Within minutes of getting out, I'm dressed and heading out the door again. As I run to the truck I realize I should have worn a hat on my still wet hair. It's freezing. I hope I don't get sick.

I follow the directions he gave me and arrive at a huge hospital I've strangely never seen before. Pulling into a spot, I prepare myself for the cold and jump out running for the door. When the doors to the hospital slide open, I spot a big map beside the elevator. After a quick scan for the maternity ward, I step in and press the the button leading to the third floor. When it starts it's smooth descent, I nervously straighten my clothes.

The floor is very quiet and I walk up to the nurses desk.

"Uh, hello?" I try to catch her attention. Her back is turned from me but I can't tell what's she's doing. I try again. "Excuse me?"

Finally she turns around and smiles kindly. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Rosalie McCarthy."

"Okay, room 325." She puts me in the right direction.

"Thank you." I smile and walk towards the way she pointed. The door to the room is closed so I knock and wait to be let in. After a few awkward seconds, the door swings opened and Esme is standing there looking worried but happy.

"Bella. Lovely to see you again." She pulls me into a hug.

"You too, Mrs. Cullen."

She narrows her eyes teasingly but cups my cheek in a motherly fashion. "Just Esme, please?"

"Sure." I smile.

"Bella?" I hear Rose call my name. I shuffle in and find Edward standing with his arms crossed beside the bed looking as if he's trying to scare the nurse. I also notice another nurse, a young and very pretty nurse, eyeing him hungrily.

Rose calls my name again and I push all of that out of my mind trying to focus on the most important person right now.

Rose.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I ask.

She smiles but it's more like a grimace. "I'll be a lot better if you could do my a favor."

"Whatever you need." I reassure her.

She points at Edward. "Take your boyfriend here, and get him out of my room for a little while before I ring his neck." She glares at him. I notice out of the corner of my eye miss pretty nurse narrowing her eyes slightly at me. I smirk a little then look at Edward crossing my arms.

His mouth drops opened and he stares at her in shock. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" She asks incredulously. "I'm trying to have a baby and your barking at the only people here who know how to properly deliver one!"

He shrugs. "I'm only trying to make sure they do everything right." He walks over to her and holds her hand. "You're my sister and you've been through enough pain. You deserve for this experience to be done right with any stress or worry."

Rose softens her glare and clutches his hand. "I appreciate it I really do, but I'm going to be stressed and I'm going to be worried and you're only adding to it."

He takes a deep breath and lets go of her hand. "Okay." He leans over and pecks her forehead. He walks around the bed to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I slide my hands up his arms and lean into him. "Hi sweetheart." He whispers and leans down to kiss my lips quickly.

"Hi." I pull back a little. "Come on, why don't we get some breakfast?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

Threading my fingers through his, I pull him out of the door and I hear Rose yell a thank you at me.

* * *

Edward has been pretty quiet since we sat down in the cafeteria. I eat my breakfast and sip on my coffee trying to give him time to think, or whatever it is he's doing.

When I'm done he's still not said or ate anything so I get with my tray and throw away the remains of the food. After refilling my coffee, I sit back down and take his hand resting on top of the table.

"Babe? You okay?" His head snaps up at me and he nods.

"I'm not trying to be overbearing." He grumbles.

Oh, we are jumping right into it? Alrighty then. "I know and so does she, but she needs a calm environment right now."

He smiles softly and then wraps both of his hands around my own. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I lean forward and kiss him.

He pulls back but wipes at his eye. Tears. "I know I hadn't told you this yet but this is a very hard thing for me to talk about."

"Told me about what?" I frown. I want to wrap him into a hug and never let go.

"Rosalie was pregnant before now, but she lost the baby."

I sigh. "I know." His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "She told Alice and I when we went shopping." I explain.

"Oh, well anyway. I guess that's why I'm being overbearing is because I don't want to see her or my family go through that again. It was the worst feeling in the world."

Not longer being able to resist, I get up and sit down in his lap not caring who sees. Wrapping his arms around me he leans into me seeking comfort. "I got to hold him. He was so tiny." A few tears drop onto my arm. A few tears of my own escape before I can stop them. "I don't know if she would survive losing another child." He grips me tighter.

"She made it long enough for the baby to be healthy. It will all be fine." I hope.

After a few minutes, I move to stand up. "You wanna go back and check on her?"

"Yeah." He looks relieved.

* * *

Twelve hours later, little Hali Grace McCarthy is born.

Not too long after breakfast, I left Edward and went home to catch up on some chores around the house. But when he called two hours ago, I've been waiting with him ever since.

When it's our turn to visit Heidi, the nurse from earlier, informs us we are can go back.

Soft cries are coming from the room as we enter and I stay back a little allowing Edward a moment with his family. He first hugs Rose and then pats Emmett on the back a few times giving him one of those guy hugs before stealing Hali from him. Emmett pouts but Rose just laughs tiredly before closing her eyes to rest a minute.

Making himself comfortable in a chair, Edward cradles her and leans down whispering to her softly. He places a kiss on her and then looks over at me grinning from ear to ear. My stomach tugs a little and I get a fluttering.

What is it about men with a baby? It's like a direct connection to your ovaries. Or mine at least.

He walks over to me whispers, "Do you want to hold her?"

I nod and reach out for her. Once she's in my arms, I snuggle her into my chest and instinctually start to hum swaying side to side. Her little red lips are puckered out a little in her sleep and she's holding her own hands together.

She's so beautiful and precious.

"See I knew you'd be perfect." I whisper to her.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, I hand her back over to Edward and go to Rose. I lean down and gently hug her.

"I'm glad you two found each other." She says surprising me.

"Thanks. So am I."

She smiles and I glance over at Edward. He's talking with Emmett but he must feel me staring at him. He smiles crookedly and winks.

I giggle.

"You know, not everyone needs years or even months to know if they have fallen in love someone. I fell in love with Emmett immediately. Of course I still made him work for it," we both laugh, "but I knew I already loved him."

Love? She thinks I love him?

Do I?

"So you don't think it would be too soon?" I whisper.

She shakes her head no.

* * *

I lie in bed thinking about what Rose said. Could I love him? He makes me feel happier than I ever thought I could feel. I yearn for his touch. I feel physically empty, like half of me is gone when he's not with me. I want to tell him about all the things happening in my life, even the small things that would probably make no sense to him, but he wouldn't care. He'd go along with it no matter how crazy I sounded.

I can picture us a few Christmas's from now standing in his living room decorating our own tree together. Sharing kisses under the mistletoe and singing badly to Christmas songs blaring throughout the house. I laugh out loud picturing him eating all the cookies as they come out of the oven.

I want it.

I want a life with him. Forever.

I love him.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I think you'll really like this chapter. Hopefully. Please share some thoughts and review!**

* * *

 _December 21_

It's four days till Christmas, and I have yet to find Edward anything.

Should it be this hard to buy someone you love something? I think of Charlie, Renee and Alice.

Yep, it can.

Automatically, a smile spreads across my face when say I love him... even if it's not aloud.

I still haven't told him that yet either. I know he feels strongly about me but I don't want it to be one of those moments where I tell him I love him and he doesn't want to say it back yet. Or at all. That's humiliating. But I can't keep this to myself much longer. It was hard enough when he was earlier wanting to have breakfast with me to not just burst out with it over a plate of scrambled eggs.

Real romantic.

I shake my head. _Focus Bella, Edwards gift._

I texted Alice wanting to know if she could go with me, but she's visiting Jasper's family an hour away from here for Christmas. Rosalie is out of the question for obvious reasons and there's no one else that knows Edward well enough to help.

Renee might could except she still doesn't understand her own taste much less someone else's she's never met; not to mention she's in Florida. That's not exactly driving distances for a shopping trip.

Well there is Esme...But I'm not comfortable enough with her yet to just call her and ask to go shopping.

I guess I'll have to face it alone.

Besides this is my gift to Edward, I need to do this on my own. He needs to know how special he is to me.

Sliding into my jeans and a sweater, my hair gets thrown into a messy bun and then I bundle up. After putting my purse over my shoulder, I lock up, take a deep breath and once again force myself to go to the place I hate most.

This is for you Edward.

* * *

Three and half hours later, I'm empty handed. This is useless. Nothing I find seems to feel right.

And this stupid peppy Christmas music I normally enjoy is just annoying me.

With a huff, I grudgingly carry my feet forward to continue on the search. Maybe there's something I've missed.

Keeping my head down, I'm so lost in my thoughts I stop paying attention to where I am going. Next thing I know I'm looking at the ceiling.

"Ow." I groan.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." Wait, I know that voice.

"Bella?"

I open my eyes to a pair of beautiful green ones. "Edward?"

He takes my hands and pulls me up. "I'm sorry, I seem to knock you down a lot." He shakes his head exasperatedly.

I can't help but to laugh. "Yes you seem to sweep my off of my feet quite often."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "I really am sorry."

"Sure." I roll my eyes teasingly.

"I am." He glances down at his phone, then smiles dazzlingly. "In fact let me take you to dinner to prove how sorry I am. Please?"

I glance around me watching everyone walk around us trying to decide if I need to finish first. I've been through every store at least twice. No, I've been here three and a half hours, if I was going to find it I would have by now. "Okay. Sounds good."

He nods once smiling. "Good." He grabs my hand and pulls it up to his mouth kissing my palm then the back of it. "I've missed you anyway."

"Didn't we just see each other this morning?"

"And?"

I giggle and try to give him a kiss while we walk but I stumble. He wraps an arm around me chuckling. "This may be safer." He squeezes my waist for emphasis.

"You'll use any excuse to touch me inappropriately." I laugh and pull his hand back up when I feel his fingers skimming the skin underneath my jeans.

"Any and all." He winks.

He's so adorable in a hot, sexy way.

"So what are you doing here anyway? You didn't tell me you were shopping today?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Neither did you."

"Touché. But I had a good reason."

"Oh? What's that?"

I shake my head. "Not telling, or I would have this morning."

"Then I'm not telling you." He pouts.

"You're such a child sometimes."

He throws me a teasingly glare. "You started it."

"And now I'm ending it." I stop and raise on my tip toes kissing his pouty lip. His hands cup my neck as his thumbs brush back and forth from my jaw up to my cheek. He sucks my lower lip into mouth rubbing his tongue back and forth over it. I try to stifle my moan but I obviously fail when he pulls back chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Feed me then take me home and finish this." I grin against his lips.

"With pleasure." He nips at my lip then soothes it with a kiss. I try to deepen it again but he pulls back. "Later." He says taking my hand and leading me through the parking lot.

Now it's my turn to pout.

* * *

 _December 22_

My bare feet pads against Edward hardwood as I make my way to the kitchen. Even though we had a wonderful night together, my mind is still in chaos. Between the constant need to tell him I love him, and not having him a gift yet, I can't think straight.

I yank the door of the fridge roughly and grab a bottle of water chugging it.

"Uh, I'm not sure what my fridge did to you but I'll ask you to at least keep it in one working piece." He's standing against the doorway with his arms crossed. I look at him about to give a sarcastic remark but then I stop. His eyes are pulled to together in concern and he's frowning. "Are you okay?"

Something shifts between us, and he gives me a small but beautiful smile. My heart swells and I just can't hold it in any longer. Sitting the water down, I face him and gather the courage I need. "I love you." I whisper.

His eyes grow wide. Standing up straight, he opens his mouth then hesitates. I bite my lip nervously. Great this is the moment of rejection. Oh well, at least he knows how I feel.

Suddenly he shoots forward stalking towards me and wraps his arms around me lifting me off of the ground. I gasp but his mouth closes over mine and I feel his tongue in my mouth. One hand supports me while the other moves to the back of my neck holding me tightly against him as his mouth moves with mine passionately. He pulls back still holding me so tight I can barely breath and leans his forehead against mine. "I love you so much Bella."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Of course I do. How could I not? You're everything to me. I know we haven't been together that long but it doesn't matter. You are my life now." I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I pull him to me again kissing him with all that I have mumbling, "I love you" over and over again.

I feel his fingers move to the hem of his shirt I'm wearing and I wait impatiently for him to pull it off.

 _Ring!_

What the–! Really someone is calling right now? I hate whoever it is.

Groaning, I pull back to grab my phone from the counter but he stops me. "Just let it go to voicemail."

"Okay." I agree immediately and run my hands up his bare chest into his hair. The ringing stops and I feel his hands go back to the hem of the shirt again.

 _Ring!_

"Oh my God!" I pull back and grab my phone. "What?" I say a little too rudely. Edward chuckles. I slap him lightly on the chest.

"Uh, Bella?" Mike's voice comes through the phone.

I bite my lip reining in my temper."Yes sir?"

Edward raises an eyebrow. "My supervisor." I mouth.

He nods understanding.

"I'm calling because you are absent from work today. Why is that?"

I'm confused. "Because I'm off this week Mike. I put in for it months ago." He's silent. "It's on your notice board."

He clears his throat. "Oh yes, there it is." Papers shuffle around in the background.

I roll my eyes. "So is that all?" I ask politely.

Edward grins mischievously. "Hurry up babe." My head shoots towards him and he's laughing quietly.

"Who's that?" Mike asks a little incredulously. "Your boyfriend?" He barely contains the jealously in his voice.

"Not that it's your business but yes. Now unless there's an emergency if you'll excuse me, I have to go." I try to watch my tone. He has the power to fire me after all.

"Uh yes–of course. I'll see you next week Bella." He says failing to sound nonchalant.

"Yep. Bye."

I cut off his goodbye hanging up and then slap Edward in the chest again. "Ow what was that for?" He rubs his chest.

"Was that necessary?"

He shrugs. "What? Just making sure he knows you're taken."

I roll my eyes but the grin trying to break free betrays me. "I would have reassured him of that had he tried anything."

"Oh I have no doubt, but my way was a lot more fun." He chuckles.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." He smiles proudly. "Now if you are done I can get back to satisfying us both."

"Done!" I grab the back of his head pulling his mouth to mine again. I squeal when he lifts me into air wrapping my legs around his waist. He smothers my neck and lips in kisses as we stumble back to his room. Just before we enter his room he stops to press me against the door and then kisses me slowly. Gently his lips move and his tongue massages mine until I'm breathless and panting.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." I whisper back. It feels so good to finally get to say that whenever I want now.

"Let me show you."

I moan. "Show me."

We barely making inside his room before we are undressed and falling onto the bed. His hands glide across my skin razing goosebumps touching me in all the right places. When his hand slips between me massaging me, I pull him down wrapping my legs around his waist. He understands what I want and pushes inside of me as deeply as he can go.

We move together slowly rocking against one another. He's looking at me holding my stare. I recognize the look he had from the other night but now I understand what it is.

Love.

He knew before I even did. With that realization, I raise up kissing him hard and he starts moving a little faster. We kiss hungrily until I break away panting. We mutter I love you's to each other as he moves faster and harder with each thrust until I can't stop from exploding.

My stomach clenches as I reach my climax and I hold onto him tightly rocking with him. He joins me before I finish and slumps against me.

As our heart rates slow I lazily run my fingers through his hair. After another minute he kisses my stomach then rolls beside me. Gathering me in his arms, he pulls me on top of him and starts running his hands through my hair. I snuggle into him contently. Just as I start to doze off, I hear him whisper into my hair.

"I love you sweetheart." I try to say it back but I'm too far gone. I feel his lips press against my hair and then so low I'm almost not sure if I really heard it he says, "Please say yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update. I got pretty sick for a few weeks but I'm better now. I hope the chapter makes up for it. It's my longest one yet.**

 **R &R :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _December 23_

The next morning Edward and I lay around his house enjoying breakfast together until I get a call from Alice wanting to get together. I'd rather stay here but it has been a while since we've hung out so I tell her sure but hang up on her loud excited squeal.

"What was that about?" Edward smirks at me. I throw my feet into his lap and lay back on the pillows on the couch.

"Alice wants to hang out today."

He raises an eyebrow. "Today huh?"

"Yep."

He nods and looks down at the book in his hands.

That was weird.

An uproar of laughter on the tv catches my attention but I keep watching him out of the corner of my eye. He's acting weird this morning. When ten more minutes go by without him turning a page, I sit up and lay my hands in my lap patiently waiting for him to look at me. After a moment he glances up over the rim of his book. "What?"

"What's got you deep in thought?"

His eyes move back to the book and he shrugs. "I'm not, I'm reading."

"You haven't actually turned a page in ten minutes." I point out.

Swiftly and dramatically he turns the page of the book. "Better?" He asks. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Crossing my arms, I arch an eyebrow. "If you hadn't of turned back a page it would be."

He snaps the book shut throwing it onto the coffee table. "What are you? The reading police?" He growls but a smile spreads across his face and he lunges for me.

I laugh as he ruthlessly tickles my sides. "What are you? Ten?" He tightens his hold on my sides and throws me over his shoulder. "Edward!" He starts walking towards his room. "What are you doing? I have to go get ready?"

He ignores me and I pound on his back until he throws onto his bed. "She can wait thirty minutes." He says shrugging out of his shirt.

"Just thirty?" I ask teasing him and pulling his shirt over my head as well revealing my bare breasts. He slowly looks down and then smirks sexily. I bite my lip to keep from moaning.

"An hour." My lips curve into a smile as he leans over me pushing me down onto the bed. Soon my smile falters and I bite my lip again trying to control my moans as Edwards lips works their way from my neck lower and lower until he successfully clears my mind of anything but him.

* * *

Alice crosses her arms and taps her foot at me as I kiss Edward goodbye and close the door behind me. The grin playing on her lips turns into a beaming smile and she hugs me.

"You two are so cute. Almost as cute as Jasper and I." She winks teasingly.

"Sure, almost." I say patronizingly. She rolls her eyes getting in the car backing up before I can get my seatbelt on. "Woah, in a rush?"

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Uh yeah. It's been a whole week since I've been shopping!"

I groan. "I should have known you'd want to do that. Couldn't we eat lunch and see a movie instead?" I beg.

She purses her lips contemplating. "No." I sigh. "But we can go and get our hair and nails done! I've been wanting to do something different before Christmas anyway."

I narrow my eyes thinking about the lesser of two evils. "Okay." I hesitate. "But I'm not getting anything waxed." I warn her. She wanting to argue but instead she bites her tongue and agrees.

When she pulls out her phone to make an appointment, I let my mind wonder back to what I'm going to get Edward. This is important. It's our first Christmas together but I have no idea what to get him still. It's driving me crazy. My phone chirps drawing me from my thoughts and I look down at it.

 **E- I love you.**

My heart swells as I grin widely at my phone. Those three words are all I need. Then it hits me. I know what I'm going to get him!

 **B-I love you too.**

Relief courses through me and I feel almost giddy with excitement.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Alice asks.

"Nothing." I smile at her.

"Okay, now it's getting creepy. Spill."

"I just figured out what I'm going to get Edward for Christmas."

Her eyes light up. "Really? What is it?"

I shake my head. "Nope. It's a secret."

She pouts. "Please."

"No."

"Okay, I get it." She surrenders.

"Thanks." I sigh in relief.

After our lunch she pulls into a small but very luxurious looking building. I'm a little intimidated and pull at my clothes anxiously hoping I look presentable enough.

"Stop. You look fine." She says as she walks ahead of me.

I trail in behind her in awe as she walks in like she owns the place. A small petite women is standing behind the counter smiling friendly. "May I help you?"

"We have an appointment for 1:15."

She nods. "Name?"

"Alice Brandon and Bella Swan."

The women smiles widely. "Aw yes, you wanted the whole package right?"

"That would be us." She smiles at her.

Whole package? What package? How much is that?

I tug on Alice's arm pulling her to the side. "One moment." I say to the older women. "How much is 'the whole package' Alice?"

"My treat so it doesn't matter." I start to protest but she cuts me off. "Did I let you pay for lunch?" I nod reluctantly. I wondered why she was being so easy about it. "Okay then. I asked you to come out today, I suggested we do this so I'm taking care of it. Please?" She asks.

"Okay. Thank you." I hug her.

Before I can blink we are being whisked away into identical chairs right beside each other. Alice immediately knows what she wants to do with her hair but I need a minute to think. When I look over they're already lathering her hair up. My stylist waits patiently for me make a choice but sees I'm struggling so she offers her input.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"What if we shortened it a few inches and darkened it a little. Your hair is very beautiful, I don't see a need to change much unless you're just wanting something completely different."

I smile genuinely happy with her suggestion. "I like that. Let's do it."

* * *

My hair sways down to the middle of my back as I walk down the sidewalk to my truck. I'm acutely aware of it considering how much lighter it feels. My once hip length hair is almost to my shoulders and it's just weird. She cut off more than I anticipated but I really like it. She also darkened it with a little bit of red mixed in and added a little product to bring out my natural soft waves. It's different but no so much that I don't recognize myself. I'm pretty sure Edward will love it.

I'm also sure he's going to love his present I'm currently holding. It may have taken a while for me to think of it but it's perfect.

Despite the cold air and the snow I was pretty happy with how today turned out. Just as I reach my truck I hear my name. "Bella!"

I turn to see who it is but their voice is familiar and definitely a man. I spot blonde hair and then the rest of Riley's bodies appears from behind some cars. He jogs up next to me smiling. "Hey." He hesitates before pulling me into a hug.

I try not to seem uncomfortable but I am. "Hi Riley. How are you?"

"Not to bad. And you?"

I hold up the bag. "Great. Just last minute Christmas shopping."

"Fun." He smirks. A smile spread across his face and he tugs on the end of my hair. "I see you changed your hair. It's beautiful."

I take a slight step back so my hair can slip out of his fingers. He notices. "Thank you. Alice drug me to do it today."

"Kicking and screaming?" He chuckles.

"Something like that." I'm trying to keep my face polite and friendly but I have a feeling he's working his way up to say something I won't like.

"So listen," he starts. Here we go. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner later?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't."

He shrugs stepping closer. "It's okay, anytime you're available is fine with me."

"I'll talk to Edward."

He looks confused until he realizes what I mean. Looking down, he shakes his head slightly. "You're still with him?" Riley looks back up frowning.

"I am."

"Why?"

He starting to irritate me. "Because I love him."

He scoffs. "Love him? You've been together, what? A few weeks?"

"This isn't really your business." I cross my arms glaring at him.

He raises his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. Let me know when you get tired of him. Because you will." He smirks then walks off.

I bite my tongue to keep from yelling a few curses at him. Jackass.

I continue to glare at his back until I can no longer see him. Roughly yanking the door to my truck open, I hop in and sling my purse into the passenger seat. Suddenly I remember his present and carefully lay it in the seat.

By the time I get home, all thoughts of Riley are gone and I lay everything I need out to wrap Edwards present. Humming to the Christmas music in the background, I finish it and gently lay it under my little tree next to the other few gifts I have.

For the next couple of hours I spend time cleaning but it's not that bad since I haven't been home much lately. Edward calls me for just a minute asking me if I want to go over to his house. Before I can answer I hear Emmett in the background.

"What about this one?" He asks loudly.

"Shut up." Edward growls.

"Is that Emmett? What are you doing?"

"Emmett needed help finding something so I said I'd help him. Listen why don't we meet at my house around seven?"

"Sure. That's sounds great."

"Alright, I see you later. Love you." He hangs up before I can even utter the same words. That was weird, but then again he was acting weird this morning too. Maybe some cookies will help. Before I know it, I've made three different kinds: chocolate chip, peanut butter, and white macadamia nut. When I'm done he's got two tins full of cookies, beside the three... okay five I ate. I might need to throw in a little cardio a few times week after the holidays if I keep eating like this.

Oh well, it was worth it.

Glancing at the clock I realize I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. The soft burgundy colored dress I pick out flows to my knees and I throw on a cute pair of thigh high socks and my ankle boots. Keeping my hair down, I try to touch up what the stylist did, grab his cookies, my purse and then I'm out the door again.

When I arrive, I see a note on the door that says come in. Curiously I open the front door, and hang up my coat.

"Edward?" I call out.

"In here."

Following the sound of his voice, I find him standing in the dining room. The room is dim and the table is candle-lit with two plates sitting across from each other. It's beautiful.

"What's all this?" I step forward and giggle when I see a pork chops on each plate. "Pork chops huh?"

"I do believe I made you a promise. It's not spaghetti tacos but I think they'll suffice." He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls back looking at me funny then runs his fingers through my hair. "You cut your hair?"

I nod. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful. And so soft. Perfect to run my fingers through." He leans in to kiss me but the tin I'm holding pokes his chest. "What's that?" He asks looking down at the tin of cookies.

"Oh, I made you some cookies." His eyes light up. Maybe cookies is all he wants for Christmas.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, peanut butter and white macadamia nut."

I lift the top to show him one. "Forget the dinner I'll just have these." He reaches in for one but I close the lid on his fingers.

"No sir. You made a beautiful dinner and we are going to enjoy. Together."

He pouts. "Just one?"

I narrow my eyes but lift the lid. "One." He reaches and pulls out two. "Hey, that's not one."

He stacks them on top of each other. "Now it's one." I laugh rolling my eyes. Edward finishes them in a few bites and then kisses me getting chocolate on my lips.

I lick my lips and his eyes follow the movement. "Yum."

He steps forward but I move around him place the cookies on the bar. "Okay, let's eat. I'm starving."

In no time both of our plates are empty and I'm sitting back against the chair running my stomach. "Definitely going to add cardio."

"Huh?" He asks.

"I said that was delicious. Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiles. "Now can I have the cookies?"

I chuckle. "Go ahead." Eagerly he grabs the cookies and then my hand and pulls us to the couch in his living room.

We cuddle and snack on the cookies watching another Christmas movie. Several times though I catch him staring off into space but when I ask him about it, he shoves a cookie in his mouth and acts like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

I feel he's hiding something from me but I don't want to ask. If he wanted me to know or if it was a big deal he'd tell me.

Right?

I watch him eat yet another cookie happily and I smile shaking my thoughts of any doubt. He looks over grinning then leans in kissing me until I'm breathless.

It's not until later that night when I'm on the verge of falling asleep do I remember what he said last night. Please say yes. Yes to what? My heart does a leapt but I'm too far gone to dwell on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back! First I want to apologize for making you all wait so long to finish this story. It was never my intentions, it just happened this way. I have completed both this chapter and the final chapter for anyone is still interested in finishing this story. Thank you all for your reviews that kept me going even a year later to get this finished. Without them it may have sat unfinished indefinitely. I hope these last two chapters make up for not posting in over a year.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _December 24_

 _Christmas Eve_

"Bella." A low deep voice caresses my ear and smooth fingers lightly trail up and down my spine.

"Mmm."

He chuckles at my inability to speak this early in the morning. "Sweetheart, we have to start getting up soon." I shake my head no.

Edwards fingers continue their path down my spine then follow the curve of my hips. Soft warm lips trace the path his fingers made causing goosebumps to rise all over my body. I'll never tire of feeling his skin against mine; the way my body reacts to his words alone.

Something about the way he was touching me, worshipping me with his lips causes a swell of emotions to run through me. It catches my breath. Unable to stop myself I whisper, "I love you."

I finally open my eyes with a gentle smile and find him staring back at me. A small smile of his own graces his features while he runs his fingers across the apple of my cheek.

"I love you." He leans in for a quick yet deep kiss. "So much."

We take a few minutes just staring at each other. Neither of us seem willing nor able to look away. The moment that passes between us; there are no words. I feel extremely vulnerable in a way. As we look into each other eyes, I know I'll never love anyone the way I love Edward.

In such a short amount of time, he has become everything. I know that there will be times we won't see eye to eye. We'll argue and fight. Our journey together as just barely begun, and there's so much to still learn about one another but I am reminded of Rose's words that night at the hospital.

 _"_ _You know, not everyone needs years or even months to know if they have fallen in love with someone."_

I'm thankful to have someone like her. The support she gave me to admit what I was feeling for him, despite the fear I felt of it being too fast was overwhelming. I'd be lying if I said my run in with Riley yesterday didn't hit a nerve I wasn't aware I even had. He practically laughed in my face at the idea that Edward and I could love each other already, but you know what? Screw him.

He doesn't feel what we feel. He isn't here, sharing this moment with this man. If he wants to live his life by the judgement and time tables of others, that's his choice. But there isn't anyone who can tell me who to love, how to love or when it's been long enough to be in love. I know myself and I know Edward.

This is exactly the morning I needed to shake off my encounter with him.

"Screw who?" Edward asks with a laugh.

I've got to quit speaking my thoughts. "Uh, Riley."

Edwards beautiful eyes grow confused then concern sweeps across his face. He sits up and I follow wrapping the sheet around my bare chest. "Did something happen with Riley?"

I need to choose my words carefully. I can see the barely contained anger brewing in them. "Look it was nothing. He was just being a jerk."

"What happened Bella?"

I bite my lip nervously. "I ran into him yesterday right before I came over." I pause waiting for a reaction. There isn't one. "Basically, he was trying to ask me out and didn't take it too well that we were still together. He all but laughed in my face at the idea of us being in love and told me I'd grow tired of you and when I did to give him a call." I take a deep breath. So much for choosing my words carefully.

Edward jumps out of bed and roughly pulls on some jeans that were lying around. "What are you doing?" I ask.

He pulls on a shirt and grabs clean socks from his drawer. "Edward. Look at me." Finally, he stops and glances down at me. "Where are you going?"

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he sighs heavily. "I'm paying Riley a visit."

"No!" I grab his hand and pull him down to me ignoring the sheet that falls gathering around my waist. "Please stay here. He isn't important. And he's not worth being thrown in jail on Christmas Eve."

"Who said I'd do something to get thrown in jail?"

I arch an eyebrow at him. "You didn't have to."

Edward lets out a string of profanities then rubs his neck taking in deep breaths. "I won't go-," I let out a sigh relief. "Today,"

My short-lived moment of peace is shattered again. "What do you mean?"

"I won't go today, but Riley and I are going to have a talk. Very soon." The expression on his face keeps me from arguing even though I want to object. He just isn't that important enough for me to care.

"Okay." I sigh. "Now that that is settled, come back to bed." I kiss up his arm and shoulder while softly caressing the hair at the nape of his neck with my hand.

"I wish we could, but if we don't get up many people will be disappointed." His arms wrap around my waist pushing me back onto the bed despite his words.

"Yes, but I'll be very satisfied." I giggled when his lips find a sensitive spot on my neck.

Edward sits up with a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes and I feel my lips fall into a pout before I'm suddenly being pulled up with him. "Come on. Shower time." He throws me over his shoulder stalking into his bathroom and slamming the door shut with his foot.

"This won't get us ready any faster. In fact, it'll probably slow us down." I pretend unconvincingly to scold him.

"Are you complaining?" His voice full of teasing.

"Nope." I lean down kissing his shoulder feeling the sudden loss of his skin on mine as he sits me back on my feet long enough to undress before throwing me over his shoulder again. He steps into the shower, shuts the door and turns the hot water on. As it sprays down my back massaging my muscles, he lets me slide down the length of his already soaked body enough to able to wrap my legs around his waist. His lips captures mine in a searing kiss.

Edward turns pressing my back against the wall while kissing across my jaw and down my neck. My hands fist into his hair and I arch my back as he lavishes each breast with his tongue. After a few torturous minutes, I can't take it anymore so I adjust us to where I can sink down on him.

We start off in a slow rhythm whispering words of love to each other but soon the need becomes too much and he picks up the pace taking us both over the edge quickly.

Afterwards we each clean the other just enjoying our time together. Even though we have places to be today, and family and friends waiting for us we just didn't want to spend today rushing around. I'll be doing enough of that tomorrow cooking Christmas dinner for Charlie, Sue, Seth, Renee, Phil, Edward, and possibly the Black Clan. From what I hear my step-sister Leah, who's also married to Jake, doesn't exactly know how to cook so it's a very real possibility Charlie invited them. And it's also probable that he forgot to call me and tell me so being the kind and thoughtful person I am… I will make sure I have enough to provide for everyone.

But any more than that shows up and they'll just have to fend for themselves.

* * *

After fixing a quick lunch for Edward and I since we missed breakfast, we finally make it back to my place so I can get dressed for his parent's Christmas Eve dinner. Apparently, every year they spend Christmas Eve playing board games, card games… any game you can think of really and have a dinner. On the way over Edward tells me many stories of how competitive it gets between them all. Even sweet Esme.

"So last year, we are right in the middle of Uno Attack-."

"Uno Attack?" I interrupt him laughing.

"Have you played it before?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Then don't hate on Uno Attack." I nod trying to stifle my laugh. He is dead serious. "Anyway, I had just laid down a reverse and-."

"What's a reverse?"

"It's where whichever way the turns are going it gets reversed and goes back to the person who laid down before you." Again I nod taking it all in just in case we end up playing this game.

"So I just threw it down and ma lays down a times two card-."

"What's that?" I interrupt again.

Edward gives me a grin shaking his head. "Maybe I'll tell this story after you've been taught the rules."

"Probably for the best." He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss chuckling.

Edward helps himself to left over cookies I had stashed in the kitchen while I change. The reindeer sweater Alice had insisted I buy during one of our many shopping excursions hangs in my closet so I grab it, a pair of nice jeans and my black boots. I put my hair up in a high bun on top of my head and quickly do my make-up. Alice will be proud, I actually put more than mascara on this time.

We arrive at Carlisle and Esme's around two in the afternoon. Esme greets us at the door. "Bella, I'm so glad you could come." She pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you dear." She lets me go and sees Edward. "Hi honey." She gives Edward a hug as well. "They've already starting setting games up downstairs so why don't you join them and I'll give Bella the tour." She grabs my hand before Edward could object.

She takes me through the living room stopping at the couches and sits down gesturing for me to follow. "What are we-." I start to ask.

"Now that we are alone, I just wanted to talk to with you a minute."

I gulp. "Sure."

She pats my hand. "Don't be nervous, it's nothing bad." I feel myself relaxing. "I just wanted to tell you I'm thankful for how happy you've made Edward. He had a rough time after Tanya."

I cringe slightly. "Yes, I've heard of Tanya already. Piece of work, wasn't she?"

Esme smiles. "Oh yes, she had Carlisle and I fooled even Rosalie which is no easy task. Emmett was the only one who saw through her."

"Good for Emmett." I'm beginning to appreciate Emmett more and more.

"It's so nice to see him with someone who actually cares for him. They really weren't together that long but the short time they were, she had her claws so deep in him that he couldn't even see how much he had changed. When he was with her, he become a different person. I know he felt he hid it well but I am his mother. I know when something isn't right with my children." Esme's beautiful face showed a shadow of the worry she had once felt for her son.

Edward had really downplayed his feelings for Tanya during our talk. He told me that he thought they were serious but he made it seem like a small part of his life. Esme definitely paints a different picture. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

Esme moves to stand but I reach out for her hand; a sudden urge to show her how deep my feelings run, that I'd never hurt him over takes me. "I love him. There isn't anything about him I would want to change. I mean it."

She cups my face in a motherly fashion; unshed tears glisten in her eyes. "Thank you. That's all that matters." Esme pulls me in for another hug.

"Except maybe his excessive cookie eating habit. But that's for his own good. And mine." I pull back grinning.

Esme throws her back laughing. "Believe me, that hasn't changed." We both stand and she pulls me along with her. "Now, let me show you the house." I nod trailing along with her through each room marveling at her exquisite decorating skills. Every room is different but she has managed to make all the decor flow beautifully together.

Once Esme shows me the whole house, she takes extra time to show me a few pictures from her albums of baby Edward. God, he was so adorable. "Oh, I almost forgot my cookies in the oven. I need to go check on them." With that she hurries off to the kitchen. I get up to follow but loud voices coming from the basement stops me. Intrigued, I follow the steps down the brightly lit stairwell.

The scene I walk in is quite funny. Emmett and Alice are loudly arguing and from what I can tell Emmett has been caught cheating. Jasper and Edward are standing back looking amused. She is towering over a sitting Emmett but she is so short that they are about nose to nose.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Look shorty, I did not hide those wilds and give them to myself! You sound crazy!"

"I saw you! I saw you when you were shuffling the cards!" Alice pokes her finger in his chest.

Rose's voice carries through the room. "He probably did. It wouldn't be the first time." I look around trying to find where her voice came from. She is sitting on a sectional couch up against the back wall breastfeeding Hali.

Emmett's jerks his head around glaring at her. "Hey, you're my woman. You're not suppose to rat me out."

"Don't be an idiot." She shoots him a despairing look, but her grin betrays her.

"Okay, okay." Jasper decides to intercede. "Let's just start this round over and let someone else shuffle."

"No damn way! I got my run fair and square."

Alice jumps in and they start arguing again. After a few more rounds of going back and forth, Emmett finally relents.

"What are you playing?" I ask.

Edward stands up and moves beside me giving me a kiss on the temple. "Phase Ten. Ever played it?"

I shake my head. "We didn't really play games or cards in my family."

"Come on, we'll start over." Rounds of protest sound off behind Edwards back. He looks back at me apologetic. "I told you it gets competitive."

"Alice seems to fit right in." I laugh when she flings Emmett his new cards so hard one hits him in between the eyes.

"Oops" She smiles innocently.

"How about I just go hold little Hali for now and I'll join you later." I move towards the couch.

He starts to protest when Emmett yells for him to hurry it up before the play for him. "Okay, if you're sure."

I nod and kiss him quickly on the lips.

For the next few hours, I spend time holding Hali, talking with Rose and helping Esme in the kitchen with the food. Well maybe helping isn't the right word. It's more like I've just been sitting at the bar snacking on delicious appetizers Esme has made. She has a vegetable tray and fruit tray with dip to die for sitting out, but the real winner is this warm bacon cheese dip with crackers and bread crumbs left over from the bread bowl.

I take one last cracker and dip it in the spread savoring the taste before I force myself to stop so that I won't get full before dinner.

"Esme, are you sure there isn't anything I can help?" I ask dusting off the crumbs from my hand.

"Oh no sweetie. I appreciate the offer but I'm almost done. All that's left is to take the turkey out and put it on the table."

"Forget it Bella, I've been trying to get Esme to allow me to help for years. She trusts no one but herself." Rose walks in smirking.

"That's not true." Esme protests but I can see the slight grin she's trying to hide.

Carlisle appears in the doorway softly humming and swaying a sleeping Hali against his chest. "She just fell asleep, should I lay her down in her bassinet?"

"I'll do it." Rose carefully lifts Hali out of his arms and walks into the living room to lay her down.

"So, Bella how do you usually spend Christmas Eve?" Carlisle asks as he moves behind Esme and wraps his arms around her.

"Well, normally I'd be driving down to Forks to see my dad and get my shopping done for dinner tomorrow. Nothing special. My mother lives in Florida now with my step-dad Phil so the stuff we did when I was a kid kind of stopped since then."

Esme moves around the bar and sits beside me. "What did you do with your mother?"

I can't help but my smile thinking back to the night Edward and I were sitting on my couch and I shared these same memories with him. "Well one thing we did was make cookies then we'd each pick out a Christmas movie, although she'd pick the same one every year. I can probably quote all the words from The Christmas Story."

"I love that one!" Esme chimes in.

"Well my favorite was White Christmas." As the words come out for some reason, it strikes me as funny. I used to idolize the sister, Judy. I even told my mom I wanted to take dance lessons so I could be just like her. As to which she patted head and told me she'd rather I not go around breaking all my bones.

"What's so funny?" She asks as they both start laughing as well.

"I wanted to be a dancer." I start to laugh even harder as I remember myself dressed up as Judy as a kid on my bed attempting to dance and then falling off my bed.

"It's funny you wanted to be a dancer?" Bless them, they are so confused but they are laughing anyway. I try to talk but I've started laughing so hard the tears come.

"Bella can't walk across flat ground that's what funny about it." Edward strolls in laughing apparently catching the end of our conversation. He pecks me on the head and sits down beside me. I nod as I try to calm myself but it's no use. It's just one of those times when once you start laughing, you can't stop.

Soon we are all caught in a fit of laughter.

"Ma, I'm hungry!" Emmett comes in grabbing the dip sitting in front of me the crackers looking at us like we've lost our minds. "Lay off the eggnog." He shakes his head walking out and an uproar of laughter begins again.

* * *

"That was delicious Esme. Seriously I haven't ate this much… ever." I rub my stomach feeling stuffed.

"Yes, it was all amazing Esme." Alice says. A round of compliments from everyone choruses causing Esme to blush.

We all help clean up and Esme stacks piles of leftovers in containers on the bar in rows ready for us all to carry them home. After the clean-up is done and we drag Emmett away from the food, everyone gathers around the tree while Carlisle plays Santa. Soon there is a pile of wrapping paper laying in the floor while we all are admiring the gifts they got. I got an amazing pair of shoes from Rose and Emmett, a new dress from Alice and Jasper, and a beautiful tote bag from Esme and Carlisle. It also all matches. Clearly they coordinated.

And I love it!

Edward receives a sweater from Alice and Jasper because Alice can't resist getting the ones the she loves clothes. He only gets money from Emmett and Rose. According to Emmett and I quote; he's hard as crap to buy for. Like I hadn't figured that out. And from his mom and dad a beautiful new coat that looks like it costs more than all of the coats I own combined and something else but apparently he had been given that present early.

For some reason, I'm the only one who seems surprised by that. Before I can question it, everyone piles into the basement and the game playing commences. Christmas music plays over the speakers but it can barely be heard of the boisterous noise coming from everyone. Turns out Uno Attack is freaking awesome. And the best part is that Edward sits down beside me so any chance I get to hit him with the times two card, I take it. After four or five times in a row of making Edward hit twice he's got half the deck in his hands. He's definitely getting irritated and it's so sexy.

"Okay Emmett you know what I need you to lay down to win this game, so be a good boy and do it for me." Esme mockingly coos at Emmett.

"Hell no." He snickers.

Carlisle smacks him on the back of the head. "Language in front of your mother."

Mother? I look questioningly at Edward. He leans over and whispers. "Emmett hasn't seen his parent's since he was twelve. They kicked him out and moved somewhere over seas."

"What? Why did they do that?"

"No one knows. It all worked out for best though because they weren't good parents. There was a lot that happened to him. He also stayed hungry more times than not." Edward seems hesitant to go into too much detail. Now his eating habits makes more sense. "Since he was my best friends my parent's just felt it was right to bring him in and raise him."

"That's so cool of them. But now I know what you mean by it being weird with him and Rose."

He shrugs. "Yeah it was but like I said once it happened it just worked." I turn my attention back to Esme and Emmet.

Esme glares at him. "Lay it down Emmett."

"How do you know I have what you need? Cheating Ma?" A cheshire grins spreads across his face.

"Of course not. I just know you. And I can tell when you've been snooping at my cards and when you have what I need." She grins smugly.

"Look I have no idea what you need." He raises his hands in surrender.

She glares. "Lay it down or you get tofu next year while everyone else gets turkey."

"Come on Ma, that's not fair!" He grinds is jaw then throws down a red seven changing the color from yellow.

"Yes!" Esme lays down a red two, her last card, and does a victory dance. She smacks a kiss on Emmett's cheek. "I was only kidding but now you get two turkeys next year."

"Yes!" He follows Esme in victory dance grinning. "Now who's the real winner."

Hours pass full of games, food, and laughter. My heart is so full of love I have for these people I'm beginning to think of as family that it almost saddens me when Edward says it's time to go. I check the time on my phone. It's a quarter past midnight.

"We played for that long?" I ask astonished.

"Yep. It's like this every year." Edward laughs.

We gather our things and the tower of left overs Esme made us and head to the door telling everyone goodnight. I give everyone a hug but I can't find Rose. "Where did Rosalie go?" I ask.

"We decided to stay the night so she went upstairs with the baby to sleep a few hours ago."

"How did I miss that?" I ask sadden I won't get to tell them goodbye.

"Probably because you were too busy kicking butt." Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Alright put her down." Edward comes up behind wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Everything in the car?" He nods yawning. "Alright."

"Bye dear!" Esme says and gives me one more hug as we are walking out the door as well as Carlisle.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I ask confused.

He glances at Edward and winks at me. I smile understanding his meaning now.

Eventually we do make it out to the car and carefully drive back to his house. I thought to pack a bag so I could stay with him and head to Forks early in the morning. Looks like we won't be getting much sleep.

Edward expertly carries all the bags of presents and food as I run ahead and unlock to the front door. I flip the living room light on while Edward scoots around me to sit everything down on the dining room table. Together, we put away all the containers of left overs and leave the gifts on the table.

I clear my throat. "So, your mom and I had an interesting talk?"

He glances at me while getting a drink of water. "You did? About what?"

I hesitate. "Tanya."

His eyes slightly narrow. "What about her?"

"She just told the story with a bit more detail I guess."

"What does that mean?" Edward sits down the glass and crosses his arms.

I clear my throat again reaching for his water and taking a long drink. "You just didn't let on how much she seemed to mean to you. Or how much she affected you."

He sighs running a hand through his hair. "I just didn't think it was important. It was a while ago, and I've moved on. She doesn't even cross my mind anymore. Why would I play up something to you that means nothing to me?"

I shake my head. "You're right, I'm sorry. Please forget I brought it up."

He moves to wrap his arms around me. "No, I won't. You brought it up for a reason."

I lay my head on his chest. "I guess I just wanted to be sure there wasn't any feelings left there. She hurt you but people can still care about people who hurt them."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

"Possibly." I whisper.

He puts a finger under my chin forcing my eyes to meet his. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"Of course not!" I fling my arms around his neck hugging him to me.

"Then please believe me when I say there's nothing to worry about." He kisses my forehead.

"I do. Hundred percent. Can we do be done now? I don't like fighting."

He chuckles. "Yes, we can and this wasn't a fight."

"Close enough."

We detangle and Edward goes back to his room so I head out to the living room sitting down on the couch and stare at the tree. Somewhere behind me I hear Edward walking around. The living room lights turn off and the lights shining from the Christmas tree shine proudly from their corner.

A pillow lands beside me and I look up to see Edward undressed holding a blanket. He holds his hand out to me and I take it allowing him to stand me up. He strips me out of my clothes and boots, lays down and pulls me with him covering us up with large warm blanket he grabbed from his room.

His lips touch the back of my hair and I sigh contently. "I love you."

I close my eyes savoring the warmth of his body pressed up against mine, the feel of his chest moving with every breath. "I love you too." And together we fall asleep peacefully on the couch watching the Christmas lights, giving me a piece of my childhood back.

Except it means so much more now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll let you** **jump right to it. See you at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _December 25_

 _Christmas Day_

Our morning starts off with one word.

Rushed.

After the morning light shines in waking me up from the couch, I immediately sit up checking my phone. We are running an hour late. We should have been gone by now. Crap. I shake Edward awake making him aware that we are running late which ensues the chaos that is our morning as we rush to get out the door.

The four hour drive isn't too bad, I am able to sleep a bit more since Edward insists he's fine. By the time we get to Forks, it's already eleven. I feel like it will probably be better if we stop at the store before going to Charlie's since I am running late. But with Edwards help, I am able to find everything I need for the dinner with good timing. On the way out, we run into best friend Jacob and my step-sister Leah, who's been married for two years.

"Bella, how are you?" Jake wraps me in a hug.

"I'm doing great, and you?"

"Fantastic! We are going to have a baby." I look at Leah as she beams and Jake gives her a kiss.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you! I'm going to have a niece!" I look at Edward smiling. He smiles back but he looks so confused. "How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks." She rubs her belly while casting Edward wondering glances. Then it hits me that I haven't introduced them yet.

"I'm sorry, this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend."

He wraps an arm around me and reaches to shake both of theirs. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Leah smiles then mouths to me. "So cute!"

I nod grinning and mouth. "I know!"

"So Bella, have you heard about Jared and Kim?" Jake asks casually.

My body stiffens automatically. "Nope."

Leah elbows Jake. "Sorry Bella."

I shrug relaxing. "It's fine. Doesn't bother me anymore. So, what about them?"

Edward keeps glancing between us and I know he's got to be wondering what's going on but I hope he'll wait till we are in the car to ask me.

"They're getting married." Leah says hesitantly.

"Oh, good for them."

"After the birth of their little boy." She finishes with a grimace.

I wait for the old feelings of rejection and mortification that comes at the mention of his name but there isn't any. "I hope they're happy." I smile back at Jake and Leah. They seem surprised.

"It really doesn't bother you anymore huh?" She asks.

"Nope." I say shaking my head. "Well we better hurry before Charlie calls search and rescue for us."

"Right." Jake laughs. "We'll see you later on, just picking up some things."

"I figured."

Leah sighs. "Charlie forgot to call again?"

I nod. "You know he did."

"That man. I'll tell mom to let you know from now on."

"That would be helpful."

"See you both soon." Leah gives me a hug and Jakes waves as they walk off.

Together we load up the groceries in the trunk of Edwards Volvo – apparently my truck was too old to make the trip according to Edward. And as we get in, he starts the GPS again before grabbing my hand.

"Jared huh? Does this have anything to do with our conversation last night?"

I nod taking in a deep breath readying myself. "He was at one time… my fiancé. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. He just isn't my favorite subject and like you said about Tanya, why would I talk about something that I don't care about anymore."

He nods. I hope he doesn't get mad that I didn't tell him I was engaged. "How long ago?"

"We um, broke up right after Leah's wedding two years ago."

"And Kim?" His thumb rub circles on top of my hand letting me know he isn't mad.

"The women who hated me because of him. She was in love with him, but Jared and I met one day while I was with Jake on the reservation and we hit it off. She made it her mission to butt in whenever she could. Touching him, getting him alone at all costs. We eventually had a talk – I use that term loosely – and I thought it was finally over. Jared proposed and I said yes. That is until the day of Leah's wedding. The day had gone perfectly and we were all so happy. I waited at what would be our home instead of going to Charlie's after seeing Leah off. He didn't anticipate me being there yet, and they came tumbling in the house. Clothes were already flying everywhere." Even though I am over it, the memories still make me angry. I was humiliated.

"I'm sorry Bella." He kisses my hand.

"It's fine. They deserve each other."

"Well I'm sure glad he was stupid enough to mess it up with you." I grin and lean over kissing him quickly.

"So, who are Jake and Leah?"

I slapped my hand on my forehead. "I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know them. She's my step-sister and Jake is my best friend step brother-in-law thing." We laugh at my messed up way to describe him. "I have a younger step brother, Seth as well. We grew up together, all of us. Sue was married to Charlie's best friend Harry, but he died of a heart attack ten years ago. Charlie tried to stay away from Sue but after time they just couldn't help themselves, and fell in love. They waited to get married until last year though."

"Wow, I didn't realize you had a big family like that."

"I didn't for a while. It was just me and Renee when she divorced Charlie. But when she met Phil and they got married the summer before my sophomore year, I moved back here to live with Charlie so Renee could travel with Phil."

"That was nice of you. And good that you could spend some time with your dad."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did it. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, but she's a bit flighty and I had to be more adult than child for most of my life." He frowns. "Don't worry it wasn't on purpose on her part and she still took care of me, it's just – you'll know what I mean when you meet her." I laugh.

"If you say so." He shakes his head still following the GPS.

The drive down the back roads of forks is different than other times. It's fun seeing things from my childhood and being able to tell Edward different stories of myself as a kid. Especially some of the more stupid ones involving Jake. When we finally make it to my dads' house, his cruiser sits loud and proud in the drive way. If I'm not mistaken, I can see it has a new coat of paint on it. He is definitely sending a message.

Edward groans. "I forgot he was the police chief. He's going to have guns isn't it?"

I pat his hand. "Probably."

He smiles over at me but it's more of a grimace. "Let's get this part over with."

I laugh jumping out when he parks behind the cruiser. "What part?"

The front door opens but I can't see who it is. Edward is facing me blocking my view. "The part where he intimates me and threatens my life if I ever hurt you."

A voice behind him clears and Edwards face drains of blood. "Glad you're familiar with how this works. Too familiar. Should I be worried at how well you know the bringing home the boyfriend bit son?"

I'm trying so hard to be supportive of Edward and not laugh but his face when he turns around and sees Chief Swan, not Charlie, standing behind him with his uniform on complete with badge and shot gun in hand. I lose it.

"Thanks Bella." He whispers at me.

"Well should I?" Charlie asks Edward.

"Uh, no sir. Not at all. I've only had one serious girlfriend in my life."

Charlie is silent studying him over. "Good." He takes a step closer and Edward flinches back a step. Suddenly Charlie grins and lays a hand on Edwards shoulder. "Relax son, I'm just messing with you."

Edward's shoulders sag a little in relief and he smiles a more genuine smile at Charlie. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Edward Cullen." He sticks his hand out.

Charlie grabs it giving him a good tight handshake. "You too, call me Charlie."

He nods. "Thanks." Edward points towards the trunk of the Volvo. "I'm going to start grabbing the groceries for Bella."

Charlie grins. "Great." He pulls him in close again. "Just so we are clear. If you do hurt my daughter, it won't be a threat. It'll be a promise."

Edward nods. "It's not my intention to hurt her. In fact, she's more capable of hurting me then I her."

"Good to know." Charlie nods and watches him as Edward walks confidently towards the back of the SUV but I see him let out a shaky breath.

I shake my head at Charlie as I hug him. "Really dad?"

"What?" He asks innocently.

I just laugh. "Love you."

"You too kid."

"Oh, thanks for the call about Jake and Leah." I arch an eyebrow at him.

He has the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry Bell. Billy is coming too."

"I figured." I cross my arms shooting him an accusing look.

With that Charlie silently walks to the back of the Volvo and helps Edward with the bags showing him into the kitchen. I give Sue a hug and we catch up when I find her in the kitchen making everyone something to drink.

"Bella!" Renee comes around the corner with Phil trailing behind her.

"Mom!" I give her a hug and she kisses me on the head.

"How's my baby?"

"I'm doing great." I feel him more than I see him standing behind me so I turn and grab his hand.

"Well well, who's this?" Renee eyes Edward.

"Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend. I told you about him. "

"Oh yes of course, I forgot." She waves her hand in the air. "Hello Edward. Aren't you handsome."

"Mom!" I flush embarrassed.

"What? He is." She smiles at him. "You two are just adorable together, aren't they Phil." Phil starts to say something but Renee interrupts him. "Go get phone so I can get a picture, please?"

"Sure." Phil leans forward and hugs me then shakes Edwards hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Edward answers. Once he's back with her phone and she's distracted trying to remember how to bring up the camera, Edward leans over to whisper in my ear. "Wow I see what you mean now."

"Told you."

"And that's Phil? I was expecting someone –."

"Older?"

"Yeah."

"What can I say, she likes them young." I shrug at my mothers' ways. He makes her happy so who am I say anything. It isn't like he is my age.

"Here we go, got it." She holds up her phone. "Smile lovebirds." She snaps the picture right as Charlie walks in.

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Charlie questions.

"Oh please, anyone with two eyes can see how in love they are with each other. Grow up Charlie." Renee waves him off.

"Grow up? You're telling me to grow up Renee? That's rich." They banter back and forth with each other about who looks older and who acts older until Phil takes Renee into the living room.

"They always argue like that?" Edward asks me as I pull out my groceries and get to work.

"That wasn't arguing." I grin. "That's just how they communicate."

He looks astounded momentarily then shakes his head. "Interesting." I just laugh. What can I say my family is one of a kind.

The next few hours pass with Sue, Phil and I cooking in the kitchen. Renee offers to help but Phil jumps in and volunteers for her. That is probably best for everyone. My mom, no matter how hard she tries, can't cook. Phil, turns out, is an excellent cook.

Jake, Leah, Seth, and Billy arrive right as dinner is about ready. Seth grabs me in a hug and I'm surprised to see how big he's gotten in such a short amount of time since I saw him last. "Are you taking something?" I whisper to him.

He throws his back with a boisterous laugh. "No, just good genes."

"Sure." I smile patronizingly.

Leah walks in holding a large cake carrier. "Where should I put this?"

I look around the dining room and point at the best open spot. Curious, I watch her as she lifts up the top. A beautiful cake appears from beneath. It's a two tier buttercream cake with red and green icing ornaments all over it and a gorgeous large red bow sitting on top garnished with mistletoe.

"Oh my God Leah. It's stunning!"

She smiles widely. "Thanks. I may not be able to cook but I love to bake."

"Well its gorgeous, I almost don't want to eat it."

"Trust me, you want to eat this cake." She laughs walking off.

Alright then. I'm eating the cake.

* * *

We make a self-serve line when everything has been prepped and ready to go. Edward and I allow everyone to go ahead and we wait till last. With our plates piled up high, we find seats with Phil, Renee, Sue and Charlie. As soon as we sit down Renee starts a conversation with me about her new yoga class she's taken up. Well it's not really new she's been telling me about for months, she just forgets. And despite Charlie's earlier attempts to intimidate Edward, they seem to hit it off.

I move the food around my plate watching my family, just like last night, eating and talking having a great time in each other's company. My eye strays to Edward and Charlie locked into a conversation. Edward barks out a laugh and Charlie chuckles at his own joke. Once again I'm overwhelmed by the love I have for him. At how perfect we seem to fit each other's lives. I know love is hard work. It's commitment, sacrifice, communication and compromise. It's also sharing your life with someone, telling them the little things that no one else cares about. It's sitting at home stuffing your face full of cookies and knowing it's okay but he's already eaten two times the amount you have!

Well that's probably just an Edward and Bella thing, but see that's the point. Even the most simplistic of moments are more when it's with someone you love. Love is worth it; he is worth it.

He catches me staring at him and his eyebrows furrow but he keeps smiling. "Okay?" He whispers.

"Never better." I sneak a quick kiss.

Once everyone is done eating, we all pitch in to help with the clean-up. And passing out presents is more of a casual affair here than at the Cullen's. Charlie loves the tackle box I got him, per Sue's instructions, and mom loves the new yoga outfit and mat I got her.

"I can't believe you guessed I was doing yoga!" She hugs me.

"Mom, you told me about it when you started in August."

She's looking over her outfit barely paying attention to me. "Huh?" She glances up.

"Never mind." I chuckle.

We finish with the gifts, and between the both of us we have a nice pile of presents that Edward carries to the car. We all are still sitting around just talking when Edward walks in looking off. I can't explain it but he just looks nervous or something. Jake walks in behind him grinning madly and asks Charlie if he could show him and Edward his new boat.

Charlie's pride and joy.

So of course, Charlie jumps up and excitedly moves towards the backyard.

Sue leans over. "He was just looking for a reason to show it off."

"I'm sure."

All the guys file out with Seth trailing behind helping Billy.

"So." Renee grins when the door is shut. "How serious are you two?"

I bite my lip. "Pretty serious."

"I was right earlier then. You love him, don't you?" For all of Renee's ways she can be very perceptive when she wants to.

"Yes. Very much."

She wraps an arm around my shoulder and leans back against the couch holding me like when I was child. "Good. He seems like a great guy."

"He is." I hug her back leaning my head on her shoulder. "Love you mom."

"Love you too baby."

"Anyone ready for cake now?" Leah asks.

I jump up following her. "I am."

"Anyone else?"

We all end up sitting around watching a Christmas movie – The Christmas Story, mom insisted – eating this delicious cake, seriously it's amazing, while the guys did whatever it was they were doing outside.

* * *

Unfortunately, the time comes for Renee and Phil to go so they can catch their flight. Edward and I decide to leave as well so we don't get back home too late. I ask if he just wants to stay the night but he insists we have to go home.

Mom and I have a tearful goodbye while the guys slap each other on the back giving gruff see ya laters. Charlie is unusually emotional when I tell him goodbye though, and pulls me to the side.

"How serious are you about this guy?" He asks.

The awkward part of me wants to joke but I can tell he's looking for a serious answer. "Well, I love him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes dad. What's this about?"

He shrugs and pulls me in for a hug. "Just wondering. Make sure he treats you right. I don't want another Jared situation."

Wow something very serious was happening for Charlie to say _his_ name. "He's not dad. Edward is nothing like him."

He nods. "If you're sure then that's good enough." He quickly steps away and finds Edward telling him bye again.

That was weird.

The next four hours are… quiet. I try a few times to talk with Edward but he just seems so distracted that I give up. His driving is also a bit more scarier than normal, until I call him out on it.

I start to get nervous. Did something happen? I hope Charlie didn't really scare him off. No, he seemed fine with Charlie when we were leaving. Did I do something? No, that's not it either. He's been more than affectionate with me since we left, he's just too distracted to talk. My heart jump starts as a new suspicion runs through my mind. Between their 'alone time' outside, the weird goodbye from Charlie, and his eagerness to get home. The suspicion starts to grow.

That's when I remember a few nights back when I was falling asleep and I heard him whispering in my ear _. "I love you sweetheart." I try to say it back but I'm too far gone. I feel his lips press against my hair and then so low I'm almost not sure if I really hear it he whispers, "Please say yes."_

My heart kicks into high gear. Could it really be that? What if I'm wrong? I don't think I am though. It all fit together too well. But before I could dwell too much, we pull up outside his house.

Quietly, we both sit almost as if we are waiting for one of us to make the first move. "Do you mind if we leave the stuff in the car tonight? I'm pretty tired from all of the driving."

"Uh, sure. That's fine."

He smiles slightly and steps out of the car. I follow and he waits on the sidewalk pulling me in for a unexpected yet passionate kiss when I'm in touching distance. Just as I am starting to let myself melt into him, he pulls away.

"Let's go in." He whispers. I can only nod as he grabs my hand taking me with him.

Edward opens the front door almost cautiously looking around then steps in. He allows me to walk past him before he shuts the door. His living room is dimly lit by a few candles sitting on the coffee table, the mantle and the fireplace is crackling beside his tree. Flower petals are all over the ground leading towards the gifts laying under the tree.

Unthinking, I follow them and kneel down beside the couch. I look up astonished to feel tears running down my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

I was right.

"How did you do all of this?"

"When I went out with Emmett the other day, I bought everything I needed but Alice came over while we were gone and set it all up for me. What do you think?"

I shake my head for moment at a loss for words. "It's beautiful." I decide to test the waters. "But why all of this just for us to exchange our gifts?"

He just grins kneeling beside me. "Bella, in the short period of time we've been together I've learned two things. First, you've become my life. I wake up every day thinking about you. And if I'm lucky enough to have you here with me I lay watching you sleep, thanking God for every breath you take; for every moment I have with you."

I'm full blown crying by this point.

"Now the second and probably most important thing is this," he pulls out a box. I glance down at it but look back at him unable to take my eyes off of him. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than life itself. We could spend eternity together and it wouldn't be enough. But I hope you'll let me spend the rest of my life here on earth making you happy. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whisper almost immediately. "There's nothing I want more."

I glance down at the beautiful ring sitting in the cushion of the small box he's holding. He carefully takes it out and places it on my third finger.

Running his thumb across it, he speaks quietly. "It was my grandmothers, then my mothers, and now yours."

His early Christmas present. A few tears escape and drop onto my hand. "Why not Rosalie?"

He laughs quietly. "Rose wanted her own ring. Not one passed down."

I laugh with him. Sounds like something Rose would say. "Well, I love it. It's just so beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

I lean forward and press my forehead to his. Our noses skim one another lightly until he connects the little space between our lips. He gently holds my face in his hands as his lips caress mine so sweetly and lovingly that I shed a few more tears.

Edward pulls back. "Those better be tears of joy."

I giggle. "Of course."

He pecks my lips one more time then leans down and grabs the gift I had left under the tree this morning. "Can I open it now? I've been dying to see what it is."

"Go ahead. But it's nothing as special as this." I smile down at my ring.

"I'm sure it is." He disagrees. Tearing it open, he sits back staring at the canvas in his hands.

I scoot beside him and look at it. The canvas holds a small replica of his living room painted on it. I also had the guy who did it add two silhouettes of Edward and I sitting in front of his tree staring at the Christmas lights.

"Wow." He whispers.

"You like it? I snuck a picture one night of the living room. It was just so beautiful to me and I started thinking that it might be nice to have a picture of us in front of the tree keeping a small piece of how we first met with us even after the holidays were over. Look, I even had him add a plate full of cookies too." I point to the end table beside the couch. Edward throws his head back laughing then pulls me in for another kiss.

"It's perfect. I love it, thank you."

I pull out the easel that came with the canvas, set it up and place the painting on it. We sit back wrapped in each other's arms looking at the perfect moment captured in the painting.

Now we'll always be able to remember This Christmas.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was a little nervous hoping I ended it meeting all of your expectations. So if you could, let me know what you all think. And thank you to those who have stuck with me till the end. You're awesome!**

 **BooksyBelle**


End file.
